Into the Past
by lferg
Summary: Harry and Teddy time travel to the past to OotP. Unsure of how and not knowing how to return and definetly unable to prevent changing past events they are in some pickle.
1. chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter or Teddy Lupin or Remus Lupin or Hermione Granger ect.

**NEED TO KNOW**∞ Ginny dies in the final battle, Fred doesn't ∞Harry has raised Teddy since he was three months old because of Mrs. Tonks death… she was attacked by death eaters ∞ takes place during the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix I will not include a lot of details from the book because I don't feel like typing it all and my copy is at my parents' house

_History is always written wrong, and so always needs rewritten. - George Santayana_

**Into the Past**

**Chapter 1: Gone**

Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world, the boy who lived, the chosen one, Lord Hogwarts and many other names issued to him by the press, was walking down the hallway of Ministry of magic to his office in the auror department with his 4 year old godson Teddy. Who had been living with the 22 year old since he was 3 months old when his grandmother died.

It was Harry's day off, but he had been called into work because some left over Death Eaters from the war had been caught and brought in, and as the head of the auror department, the youngest head ever, he had the right to question them.

Normally he would have let one of the aurors on duty do it, but seeing as one of the Death Eaters was Bellatrix Lastrange the murderer of Harry's godfather Sirius Black, his one time girlfriend Ginny Weasley, and Teddy's Grandmother he felt the obligation to be there to make sure she had no way out.

She was one of the few people Harry could honestly say he hated. Despite all that he had been through with his relative and the war, he found it distinctly hard to hold grudges. In fact, he was even partnered with Draco Malfoy his former school nemesis.

It took a lot longer for his best friends Ron and Hermione to forgive Malfoy all the insults, but Harry knew how hard the war was on him. He knew that he was forced to do things he didn't want to protect his family. They still insulted each other, but it was more fun than hate.

Usually Harry let Teddy stay with Molly or Fleur Weasley. Molly considered Teddy as a grandson just as she has considered Harry as her son since he first befriended her youngest son Ron at eleven years old. Fleur was married to Ron's eldest brother Bill and the two of them had a daughter that was a year younger than Teddy and they loved to play together. But, today was Harry's day with Teddy and he wasn't going to give that up because of some filthy scum. No, he would question them quickly but thoroughly and be on his way.

Harry would leave Teddy with his assistant Sarah today while he went to question the culprits in the room directly across from his office (_a/n I know that it should be farther away but that doesn't work for me in this particular instance_). She was good with children, well she should be she had three of her own. Plus it wouldn't be the first time she sat with him. They got on well and Harry wasn't worried about Teddy being watched by her.

Once reaching the office he turned to Sarah "can you watch Teddy while I go question the scum next door?"

"Of cour-" she started to answer but was cut off by a deafening bang. With honed reflexes harry swooped Teddy into his arms, angling his body so Teddy was behind him, and whipping out his wand pointing it at the door.

The door then swung open reveling the deranged Bellatrix Lastrange. She smiled evilly at Harry and his godson; then chucked a small round object at them.

Without thinking harry raised his hand to knock it out of the way. He knew it was a rookie mistake. The second that he raised his hand; he should have dodged or made a shield, but it was too late.

Instantly it happened. Three aurors rushed in and stunned Lastrange. Sarah let out an earth shattering scream before collapsing in a dead faint. And Harry James Potter and his Godson Theodor Remus Lupin disappeared never to return again.

**a/n:** Here you go... The begining! I hope to have a beta read it at a later date.


	2. chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter or Teddy Lupin or Remus Lupin or Hermione Granger ect.

**NEED TO KNOW**∞ Ginny dies in the final battle, Fred doesn't ∞Harry has raised Teddy since he was three months old because of Mrs. Tonks death… she was attacked by death eaters ∞ takes place during the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix I will not include a lot of details from the book because I don't feel like typing it all and my copy is at my parents' house

_History is always written wrong, and so always needs rewritten. - George Santayana_

**Into the Past**

The door then swung open reveling the deranged Bellatrix Lastrange. She smiled evilly at Harry and his godson; then chucked a small round object at them.

Without thinking harry raised his hand to knock it out of the way. He knew it was a rookie mistake. The second that he raised his hand; he should have dodged or made a shield, but it was too late.

Instantly it happened. Three aurors rushed in and stunned Lastrange. Sarah let out an earth shattering scream before collapsing in a dead faint. And Harry James Potter and his Godson Theodor Remus Lupin disappeared never to return again.

**Chapter 2: Surprise**

15 year old Harry* Potter had arrived shortly before. He had been extracted from his aunt and uncles after he and his cousin had been attacked by a couple of dementors.

The previous school year held the Tri-Wizards Tournament. A tournament Harry* was forced to compete in as the Forth champion. After dragons, merpeople, and mazes Harry* had attended the rebirthing party of the most powerful dark wizard in a century. He was forced to witness the death of his friend and classmate Cedric Digory, and watch the return of his parents' murderer. He then fought for his life, returned to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and been called a liar by the Minister of Magic for telling about the return of Voldemort.

The residents of 12 Grimmauld place including Harry* were sitting around the kitchen table listening to the heated argument between Sirius Black and Molly Weasley.

"He's Not Your Son!" yelled Sirius.

Molly opened her mouth to respond as did Remus Lupin but were both prevented when two people fell from apparently the ceiling landing with a loud crash in the center of the table. Several people fell out of their chairs in surprise, Molly screamed, and quite a few in the room jumped up pointing their wand at the duo.

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

As Harry and Teddy disappeared from the office they started spinning and falling. Teddy was screaming and Harry's head was spinning weight was pressing on them from all directions and just when Harry thought he couldn't take anymore, the spinning stopped and they started to slow on pure instinct Harry rotated his body so that Teddy would land on top of him.

They landed on something hard. At hearing someone scream Harry jumped up putting Teddy on his hip and whipping out his wand despite his body screaming in protest. Upon seeing just who was in the room Harry muttered to himself "must've hit my head harder than I thought."

"Tonks go call Albus and make sure he comes immediately," growled someone who looked like the deceased Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. 'Moody' then turned both his eyes to the duo standing on the table, "Who are you?

"I could ask you the same thing." Harry retorted narrowing his eyes. His mind was working furiously. Whilst the two hardened aurors were locked in their glaring stand-off Harry saw out of corner of his eye 'Molly Weasley' was trying and falling to usher the teenagers out of the room.

'Tonks' walked back into the room pointing her wand at Harry and Teddy. 'Albus Dumbledore' followed not far behind eyes with the familiar tinkle. He opened his mouth but be for he got a chance to say anything Harry cut him off "Dumbledore? What did you see in the mirror?"

Everyone exchanged confused glances except for Harry* whose mouth dropped open in surprise, Teddy who was leaning against Harry's shoulder unconscious, and Dumbledore who blinked in surprise before answering "A nice pair of woolen socks."

Harry furrowed his brow and Remus, Sirius and Moody who were the closest could hear him mutter "time travel… The only way… Not possible. Maybe I finally crack… just as unlikely as time travel."

"As you clearly know who I am perhaps you could introduce yourself and your young companion?" Dumbledore asked apparently unperturbed by the strange arrivals odd behavior.

Harry shook his head and looked around "I'm Harry James Potter and we are from the year 2002." He looked around again seeing Snape had arrived and everyone's disbelieving faces he turned to the Younger version of his best friend Hermione Granger "During my first quidditch match you thought _Professor_ Snape was hexing my broom so you snuck over to the teachers' stands and set his robes on fire."

Hermione's face paled and she started spluttering. Snape's face became red with anger whilst everyone else kept alternating looking at Snape and Hermione save for Dumbledore who was clearly amused, Harry* and Ron who were white with panic and Harry. That is until the twins spoke up.

"No..." Fred started

"Way..."

"Ickle Hermione"

"Would do that"

They looked at each other then at her "Way to go Hermione!"

"It is quite noble to help a friend in trouble," said Dumbledore. "Now Harry who is your companion and how did you come to be in the past?"

"This is Teddy, and we're here because what I can only imagine is thanks to a group of Death Eaters and a very strange stone." He responded slowly while still pondering what could have possibly happened and their effects on the universe.

"You have a kid?" asked Sirius

But before Harry could respond several people oddly in unison asked "Who's the mother?"

Harry blinked and looked around while still standing on the kitchen table. "Well, first off I don't have a kid."

"Well, then who is he?" demanded Ginny.

"He is my godson. His parents were killed during the war and I have raised him since he was a baby." He responded sadly as he started to cast diagnostic spells on Teddy.

"You know healing magic?" Remus asked surprised after all Harry was wearing auror robes and they weren't known for their healing abilities.

"Hmm. Hermione taught me. It has been quiet useful."

**a/n:** Here is chapter 2 hope you enjoyed it.


	3. chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter or Teddy Lupin or Remus Lupin or Hermione Granger ect.

**NEED TO KNOW**∞ Ginny dies in the final battle, Fred doesn't ∞Harry has raised Teddy since he was three months old because of Mrs. Tonks death… she was attacked by death eaters ∞ takes place during the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix I will not include a lot of details from the book because I don't feel like typing it all and my copy is at my parents' house

_History is always written wrong, and so always needs rewritten. - George Santayana_.

**Into the Past**

"You have a kid?" asked Sirius

But before Harry could respond several people oddly in unison asked "Who's the mother?"

Harry blinked and looked around while still standing on the kitchen table. "Well, first off I don't have a kid."

"Well, then who is he?" demanded Ginny.

"He is my godson. His parents were killed during the war and I have raised him since he was a baby." He responded sadly as he started to cast diagnostic spells on Teddy.

"You know healing magic?" Remus asked surprised after all Harry was wearing auror robes and they weren't known for their healing abilities.

"Hmm. Hermione taught me. It has been quiet useful."

**Chapter 3: Irritation**

"And why is that?" demanded Molly as Harry finished the scan and jumped down from the table.

"Because I have the tendency to find myself in a variety of dangerous places and am raising a very active four year old." Harry replied calmly.

He then waved his wand to conjured a small cot laid Teddy in it. "How dare you?" Snape demanded in a quiet but dangerous voice while staring at Hermione.

"Oh, relax It happened what four years ago? Really Severus you need to learn to let go of old grudges." Harry said as he applied silencing charms around Teddy's bed. People were opening and closing their mouths in surprise of Harry's attitude.

"You have no right to call me by my given name I am-" Snape drawled angrily before being cut off.

"You have not been my teacher for four years and for all you know we get on well in the future." Harry said smirking in amusement. He didn't like the man no matter what he had done to end the war. Harry settled that by getting his portrait in the Headmistresses' office and getting him the Order of Merlin postmortem. Besides it was fun to wind him up.

"That is completely preposterous and we have no reason to believe you are in fact from the future. Besides I _highly _doubt that you are able_ forget_ a grudge" Snape retorted.

"Oh, really? I'll have you know that for several years my auror partner has in fact been Draco Malfoy. As for me being from the future, well I guess I could reveal a variety of secrets that I have learned over the years including whom the half-blood prince is and why Dumbledore is so sure you're on our side." Harry responded and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"No, I do not believe that is necessary." A pale Snape said.

"I think it is!" exclaimed a Sirius excited over Snape's response.

"Hmm. How 'bout I tell about what a certain _dog_ did at my parents wedding, a prank that backfired Christmas 1973, or a transfiguration project in 1976?" Harry asked as Sirius paled and Remus began to roll around on the floor from laughter.

Majority of people were looking very confused.

"You work with _Malfoy_?" Ron asked disbelievingly.

"Oh, yea in fact we worked so well together once we got over are bickering that no Death Eater or any other dark wizard was able to escape us."

"How did you get over your bickering?" asked Ginny as she glanced at Ron and Hermione.

"Our boss got tired of listening to us, locked us in a 12 by 12 room; told us that we weren't going to come out until we got along or one of killed the other but either way he was going to have peace. Of course, I say it was his fault to partner us together in the first place."

"I'm having trouble believing Malfoy didn't become a Death Eater." Said Harry*

"That's because he did. But, he didn't know what he was getting into and by the time he did Voldything threatened to kill him and his family if he didn't do as he was told."

"And you believe that?" asked a skeptical Harry*

"Mate you realize your arguing with yourself right?" Ron asked Harry*

Harry laughed "Kinda weird huh? But I don't have to believe it I know it, I saw it." People looked confused at that so he continued. "Those dreams about long dark corridors are not really dreams."

"What dreams?" most of the order members asked as everyone looked between the two Harries.

"Doesn't matter I probably shouldn't have said anything with the laws of time travel, although I'm not sure it is actually time travel."

"What makes you think that it isn't time travel?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well, I don't remember my future self coming back, and I am surprisingly resistant to memory charms and very reluctant to perform them on anyone."

"Being an auror, being a good auror requires you to obliviate some people." Moody said while fixing Harry with a stern look.

"I know that, but I don't like the idea of screwing with someone's mind, but luckily my partner has no such problem." He replied.

Tonks was looking at Teddy. "You never told us who his parents were." She said while brushing some hair off his forehead.

Harry sighed sadly "Why don't I let you figure it out for yourself after all you're an auror. It's your job to figure things out."

"Well, why Auror Tonks attempts to determine parentage of your young charge perhaps you would care for some dinner?" Asked Dumbledore.

Harry chuckled, "No I don't thinks it was only ten in the morning when I left and the time traveling or whatever doesn't seem to be an antidote for stomach issues," but sat down any way. In a very strategic place, close enough to Teddy that he could grab him easily but with a wall behind him allowing him to see where everyone is and all the entrances.

"How do you know what year it is?" asked Emmeline

"Ahh," how was he supposed to tell them it was because of the number of people that were still alive? "I, um, you see-"

"As eloquent as ever I see." Snape sneered

"As git like as ever I see." Harry sneered back and several people chocked back laughs some having more difficulty then others like the Weasley twins.

"Why you little…" Snape said as he started to move towards him.

"You are a spy and a Potions Master, you are known for thinking things though, so do it. In case you haven't guessed the war is over in my time, and we both know what that means." Both Snape and Dumbledore know about the prophecy they knew exactly what it meant he had killed he was a murderer a concept that he still struggled with. For two reasons really, one that it had taken so long to kill him giving Moldyshorts more time to kill, and two he had taken a life no matter what that person had done with that life. Perhaps he had more problems with the second especially because he had taken other lives, lives of Death Eaters that refused to come in alive.

Harry shook his head it wasn't like him to get lost in his thoughts not anymore at least not in public. Usually he spent a couple hours after Teddy went to bed thinking about all the mistakes he made. Ron and Hermione told him it wasn't his fault, that he only did what he had to, but that didn't change anything; he shouldn't dwell. And here he was getting lost in his thoughts again.

"Well, that's not the point. Professor, could I borrow some books, to research Teddy and my predicament?" Harry asked looking at Dumbledore.

"I thought you weren't a student anymore and were now insisting on using first names." Snape commented rudely before Dumbledore could answer.

"No, only you Severus. I don't like you and I know it gets on your nerves." He told him with a smirk.

"Ah, and here I thought "we got on well in the future." Snape said quoting from what Harry said earlier.

Harry chuckled again "No, not really." He said and winked at Sirius who looked like Christmas had come early.

Dumbledore cleared his throat managing to get everyone's attention, "I would be delighted to loans you some books, but I am afraid that I don't have many about time travel and I do not believe anyone has found a successful way to travel to the future. However, I will endeavor to help you in any way I can."

"I appreciate that. Thank you," was Harry's heartfelt reply.

**a/n:**

Bullriding lover- I'm glad you like it I hope that it will live up to your expectations.

You Know Who- I will try to keep it to cannon but if I have a good reason to change anything I probably will but in less I say something specific in the story assume it's cannon.


	4. chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter or Teddy Lupin or Remus Lupin or Hermione Granger ect.

**NEED TO KNOW**∞ Ginny dies in the final battle, Fred doesn't ∞Harry has raised Teddy since he was three months old because of Mrs. Tonks death… she was attacked by death eaters ∞ takes place during the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix I will not include a lot of details from the book because I don't feel like typing it all and my copy is at my parents' house

_History is always written wrong, and so always needs rewritten. - George Santayana_

**Into the Past**

"No, only you Severus. I don't like you and I know it gets on your nerves." He told him with a smirk.

"Ah, and here I thought "we got on well in the future." Snape said quoting from what Harry said earlier.

Harry chuckled again "No, not really." He said and winked at Sirius who looked like Christmas had come early.

Dumbledore cleared his throat managing to get everyone's attention, "I would be delighted to loans you some books, but I am afraid that I don't have many about time travel and I do not believe anyone has found a successful way to travel to the future. However, I will endeavor to help you in any way I can."

"I appreciate that. Thank you," was Harry's heartfelt reply.

**Chapter 4: Who's your Daddy?**

Just then Teddy started to stir. "Daddy?"

Harry moved over to the cot and brushed the brown hair off of his for head. "I'm right here Buddy. How are you feelin?"

"My head hurts." Teddy said his lower lip quivering as he reached for Harry.

Harry picked him up and as his hair turned a dull blue. "Do you guys have any head ache potions here?"

"Your ignorance does not surprise me considering your wretched potions abilities. It is not only unwise but dangerous to give a child under the age of 8 potions." Snape said sneering.

"Hmmm. Good point I didn't realize the child safe potions hadn't been invented yet. I guess I will just have to run to the chemist. Teddy, do you want to come with me or would you like to stay with Remus?" He then leaned in so only Teddy could hear him. "He's a werewolf."

Teddy's eyes went wide and he whipped his head to look at the older man that Harry pointed out "Really?" Teddy asked excitedly looking between the two adults. When Harry nodded smiling, "Yea can I please? And can we go flying and eat ice cream and play chess?" Teddy asked rapidly, hair changing all the colors of the rainbow.

Harry had told him many stories about his parents, but since Harry didn't know them that long one of their favorite games was making up what his parents would do with him. And if this man Remus was a werewolf like his father maybe he would be like his father in other ways.

"I don't think it is a good idea for you to go anywhere." Molly stated firmly

Before Harry had a chance to object Dumbledore agreed with her, "It would be unwise to have an older version of the boy who lived wandering around." Both Harries scowled at the boy who lived comment.

"What's a chemist?" Fred and George asked simultaneously.

"A chemist is where muggles go to buy medicine; they have several types that are made specifically for kids. As, far as it being safe I am assure you I am capable of taking care of myself." Harry held up his hand as certain people i.e. Moody, Dumbledore, and Molly were all about to interrupt, "and I will where glamour charms to insure that no one recognizes me. I am capable of thinking things through."

"Well, that's a new development." Snape sneered.

"To bad your scowls not." Harry retorted as he silently placed glamours on himself. He now had light, shoulder length brown hair, and blue eyes.

"I'm still not sure about this." Molly said warily as Harry got up to give Teddy to Remus.

"You are as responsible as your father leaving a child with a werewolf." Snape smirked thinking it would scare the child.

Ron, Hermione, Harry*, and Sirius were about to angrily object to the erroneous comment Snape made but Teddy beat them to it. With his arms crossed and his bottom lip pouted defiantly he said "My father was a werewolf, and I don't like you."

Harry chuckled as jaws dropped. "So, _Auror_ Tonks have you discovered who this charming little boy's parents are yet?

**a/n:** I know it's short but well I'm not going to try and lengthen it, well, maybe later just not know.


	5. chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter or Teddy Lupin or Remus Lupin or Hermione Granger ect.

**NEED TO KNOW**∞ Ginny dies in the final battle, Fred doesn't ∞Harry has raised Teddy since he was three months old because of Mrs. Tonks death… she was attacked by death eaters ∞ takes place during the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix I will not include a lot of details from the book because I don't feel like typing it all and my copy is at my parents' house

_History is always written wrong, and so always needs rewritten. - George Santayana_

**Into the Past**

"You are as responsible as your father leaving a child with a werewolf." Snape smirked thinking it would scare the child.

Ron, Hermione, Harry*, and Sirius were about to angrily object to the erroneous comment Snape made but Teddy beat them to it. With his arms crossed and his bottom lip pouted defiantly he said "My father was a werewolf, and I don't like you."

Harry chuckled as jaws dropped. "So, _Auror_ Tonks have you discovered who this charming little boy's parents are yet?

**Chapter 5: Constant Vigilance**

Tonks open and closed her mouth like a fish. "Remus?" she asked looking between Remus and Teddy and Harry. "But who's his mum?"

"Oh, come on now. I think you already know that." Harry said looking at her in a disapproving way.

"Me? How? I… no… I couldn't… But?" Remus rambled while staring at the little boy in his arms. Clearly the reality that he and his wife were dead hadn't struck him yet; he was just so focus on that he had a kid.

"Congrats Moony!" Sirius exclaimed happily while patting his friend on his back. A course of well wishes fallowed.

"Well, apparently Potter isn't the on foolish one when it comes to children." Snape grimaced.

"Teddy is perfectly healthy. He gets a little cranky around the full moon but that's all." Harry stated firmly.

"Who's his mum?" Remus asked faintly while looking at the little boy in his arms.

"He's a metamorphagus." Harry stated.

"Well, yea that's obvious," said the younger version of his best friend, just as blunt and oblivious as always.

"Is the metamorphic ability genetic?" Hermione asked.

As Harry beamed the twins asked "What's 'genetic' mean?"

"It means that it's passed down from parent to child. And, yes, it is genetic." Harry said while smiling at Tonks.

"When did you get so smart?" asked a teasing Ginny.

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled at her, "I guess Hermione's finally started to rub off on me."

"Really? I'm his mum?" Tonks asked shakily.

"Yea, Tonks you're his mum and Remus is his dad." Harry is softly.

"What do you mean daddy?" Teddy asked.

"Well, Ted, you remember when you came to the office with me earlier?"

"Yea, I was gonna ask Sarah to play trains with me!"

"Do you remember that ugly lady that came into the office?" Harry asked.

Teddy giggled "yea, she threwed a thingy didn't she?" he asked scratching his head as his hair turned orange.

"Yes, she did. She threw a stone, a magic stone. That stone sent us to the past. You see that skinny kid over there?" He waited for Teddy to nod. "That's me when I was 15 years old." Harry paused to take a breath. Everyone was quiet listening to their conversation; Teddy's eyes were wide with amazement. "At this time… You haven't been born yet." He said looking directly in Teddy's eye.

It took him a couple minutes but then… "You mean my mother and father are still alive?" Everyone gasped apparently they forgot about how Harry got custody, but he was focused on Teddy.

"Yes, Ted." He pointed at Remus "That's your father and she is your mother. And they're going to take care of you while I'm at the store. Now do you have your gallon?"

"Yup, always have it with me. Like you said. Just in case. Constant vigilance!" he said with a small smile at Harry.

The trio, twins and Ginny burst out laughing. "I can't believe you taught him that mate." Ron said as he slapped Harry* on the back.

"Good on you, never too young to learn." Moody growled even though he didn't know how a coin could be a form of caution.

Ignoring all of them Harry continued to talk to Teddy. "If you're scared or want me to come back for any reason you know what to do." At that he hugged Teddy "Love you Buddy."

"Love you daddy," Teddy said hugging him back. Then Harry let go of him

"I'll be back. " Harry said as he turned and left.

Once the door closed an eerie silence settled in.

**a/n:** a couple people suggested I have a Ginny from another dimension or universe come to be Harry's romantic interest but I am reluctant to do so. I think that since he was so heartbroken on the Ginny that died that he wouldn't be able to be with another it would be like hooking up with her twin that didn't exist.

Harry hasn't been depressed or anything yet because he is using occulmuncy to remain composed until he can be alone.


	6. chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter or Teddy Lupin or Remus Lupin or Hermione Granger ect.

**NEED TO KNOW**∞ Ginny dies in the final battle, Fred doesn't ∞Harry has raised Teddy since he was three months old because of Mrs. Tonks death… she was attacked by death eaters ∞ takes place during the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix I will not include a lot of details from the book because I don't feel like typing it all and my copy is at my parents' house

_History is always written wrong, and so always needs rewritten. - George Santayana_

**Into the Past**

Ignoring all of them Harry continued to talk to Teddy. "If you're scared or want me to come back for any reason you know what to do." At that he hugged Teddy "Love you Buddy."

"Love you daddy," Teddy said hugging him back. Then Harry let go of him

"I'll be back. " Harry said as he turned and left.

Once the door closed an eerie silence settled in.

**Chapter 6: Familiar Faces**

Sirius got up and ran out catching Harry on the stoop. "I'm dead." It was a statement not a question.

"You seem alive to me." Harry said looking him up and down then adding "unless you're an extra concentrated ghost."

"You know what I mean Harry. Remus wouldn't have made you godfather if I was still alive not when you were, are so young." Sirius said seriously.

"Yea, probably not." Harry said not wanting to talk about it. "Listen I got to go I don't want to be gone too long."

"What don't trust Moony with his kid?" He asked amused.

"It's not that. It's… well… I." Harry sighed. "I have been taking care of Teddy since he was a baby and the house hasn't been cleansed yet, and well I worry about him. You know how everyone says Moody's paranoid?"

"Yea, he's definitely paranoid. I mean it's good to be careful but he has taken it to the extreme."

Harry chuckled. "People say I'm a cross between Moody and Dumbledore: smart, powerful, paranoid and crazy to boot."

"Really? You think highly of yourself."Sirius said smirking.

"Me?" he asked acting insulted. "Not me. Them, the people, newspapers, and magazines. Won't give me a minute of peace at least not until I hex a reporter. I'm afraid Rita will never be the same. Such a shame that little bug couldn't mind her own business." He said resentfully.

"Hmm. Well, I guess you're just as famous in the future." Sirius replied.

"Yea, well I'll see you when I get back." Harry said walking away after all no point in telling him he was even more famous in the future.

"Unless I die first." Sirius joked

"Good point, best to stay away from curtains." He called back. Sirius laughed and walked back into the house/prison.

In the kitchen Teddy was playing chess with Remus and was doing surprisingly well. "I play with Uncle Ron all the time." He boasted while beaming at everyone.

"Best be careful Moony or your kid will beat you at your own game." Sirius said as he took a seat to watch.

"Daddy said that I need to get really good so I can beat Uncle Ron when I'm eleven and made knock some humilmiitapy into him."

Harry and Hermione started to laugh at that. They continued to play games and joke around until little Teddy declared it was lunch time by the rumbling of his tummy.

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

Once Harry got about block from head quarters he ducked into an ally and leaning up against a wall.

'Okay Harry you can do this.' He told himself. 'You just left your son with his biological parents.' Oh, he was worried about that. He knew if he had a chance to get to know his parents he would do it in a heartbeat, but Teddy was his. He didn't want to share. It wasn't fair. Not to him, to Remus and Tonks and certainly not to Teddy.

But, they were in the past. How had that happened? It must have been the stone that Bellatrix had thrown at them. How? What was it? He didn't know. That would be the first thing he would have to look up. Magical Stones and Their Uses. He doubted the book existed; his life wasn't that simple, never had been.

The likely hood of them making it back to their time was slim to none. Something Hermione had told him rang loud and clear just now.

*Flashback*

"We just discovered. That time, magic, and the universe all of them protect themselves."

"What do ya mean?" Ron asked.

"Do you remember back in third year when we used the time-turner?" at their nods she continued. "Why didn't we get our souls sucked out?"

"Because we used the time-turner and I cast a patronus." Harry told her wandering where this was going.

"Exactly! However if we could use it to do that why couldn't we use it to go back and save Harry's parents, or stop Voldemort before he started? I'll tell you why. Time protects itself. _If_ a time-turner existed that could take you back that far and was used, it would create an alternate dimension. An alternate dimension where everything from that one event on is different."

"How's that possible and how did you figure it out?" Harry asked.

"Well, I can't tell you that. Being an Unspeakable and everything, actually I wasn't supposed to tell you guys any of that."

"Yea, but since when have we ever fallowed the rules?" Ron asked rhetorically.

*End Flashback*

Yea, an alternate dimension and from what he gathered from Hermione probably no way back home. Well, at least he didn't have to worry about not changing things, like he would have been able to stand by and let people die. No, he could do that ever, no matter the consequences. But, he would have to be careful. Make sure things didn't become worse. The first thing he would have to do is go to Gringotts. Sure, he had some gold. Like he told Sirius he was paranoid. Carried a shrunk trunk around his neck, he had enough supplies, food clothes water ect., to last for a month plus the map and cloak.

He would need a new identity nothing that obviously links him to the marauders or either of his parents. Evan was good for a first name and he could keep James as a middle name but for a last name he would need something different. Ah, now there's an idea… McFly why not? He was in the past after all and besides it's unlikely that Baldy and the Bad Breath Buddies would have watched a muggle movie about time travel.

But, now that brought him back to Teddy. Let him keep his name and his parents or change his name and keep him to himself? Well, he hated when people made decisions for him so he would ask Teddy what he wanted. If he wanted to be Teddy Lupin and live with Remus and Tonks well Harry would just have to deal with it. Whatever made Teddy happy. That's what was important, Teddy's happiness.

Teddy, he had a head ache it was time to get him some children's Tylenol and stop mopping around. Harry then proceeded to the store, bought the Tylenol and hair die, and started back to head quarters. He was only a couple blocks away when a woman ran into him. Her clothes were disheveled and she was looking back the direction she came, an ally.

It only took a few seconds to realize what happened. She had been attacked and either her attacker had let her go or she had escaped. "Are you okay?" Harry asked her.

Once she opened her mouth to answer and turned to look at him, but he interrupted her before she got the chance "Verity?"

She blinked in surprise, "do I know you?"

"A no not really went to Hogwarts saw you around." He said like it was the truth witch it kind of was he had gone to Hogwarts and probably saw her, but really Harry only met her because the twins had hired her to work at WWW. "So, are you ok?"

"Oh, ah yea 'm alright." She said glancing back again. "What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't but its Evan, Evan McFly. Do you want me to call some aurors you look like you're having a rough night?"

"No, that's alright I'm on my way to my boyfriend's he's an auror, but thanks." She said and started to walk away. Harry thought it was strange at how reluctant he was to let her leave. No. he told himself that he wasn't going to do that. He was not going to get involved with anyone. Teddy was his responsibility not dating. He could date all he wants when Teddy's of age or even at Hogwarts.

**a/n: **what do you think? I'll give brownie points to anyone who can tell me what movie about time travel has a character named McFly. It shouldn't be hard.


	7. chapter 7

I don't own Harry Potter or Teddy Lupin or Remus Lupin or Hermione Granger ect.

**NEED TO KNOW**∞ Ginny dies in the final battle, Fred doesn't ∞Harry has raised Teddy since he was three months old because of Mrs. Tonks death… she was attacked by death eaters ∞ takes place during the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix I will not include a lot of details from the book because I don't feel like typing it all and my copy is at my parents' house

_History is always written wrong, and so always needs rewritten. - George Santayana_.

**Into the Past**

"A no not really went to Hogwarts saw you around." He said like it was the truth witch it kind of was he had gone to Hogwarts and probably saw her, but really Harry only met her because the twins had hired her to work at WWW. "So, are you ok?"

"Oh, ah yea 'm alright." She said glancing back again. "What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't but its Evan, Evan McFly. Do you want me to call some aurors you look like you're having a rough night?"

"No, that's alright I'm on my way to my boyfriend's he's an auror, but thanks." She said and started to walk away. Harry thought it was strange at how reluctant he was to let her leave. No. he told himself that he wasn't going to do that. He was not going to get involved with anyone. Teddy was his responsibility not dating. He could date all he wants when Teddy's of age or even at Hogwarts.

**Chapter 7: Nightmares**

Harry continued on his way back to headquarters trying to reign in his emotions. They were threatening to over whelm him. He wouldn't be sleeping tonight that's for sure. He knew that as soon as he closed his eyes he would be haunted with visions of the past except now they weren't of the past but of the future.

They would be what would happen if he failed to end the war before it began, but that wasn't the worst that could happen. No, he could royally screw-up and end up getting more people killed. Ideally he would have gone to Ron and Hermione with something this big, the problem was Ron and Hermione were now 15 years old and well needed to do a lot of growing up.

If he remembered correctly it wasn't until later this year that Hermione realized that not everyone in authority was right, they didn't all deserve that authority. Then there was Ron. His best mate. Ron could be immature, but at 15 he was irrevocably immature. He was hot headed, irrational, jealous, and had an inferiority complex. Ron didn't realize how lucky he was, how special and important, he didn't realize how much his friendship meant to Harry. But, none of that mattered. What mattered was that for the first time since he was eleven years old he had no one.

He had to end this war on his own. He wasn't the naive 15 year old that trusted Dumbledore explicitly. Although now that he thought on it he was rather upset with Dumbles when he was 15 and was reluctant to go to him for help because of it. Now, though he knew if he went to Dumbledore and the Order that they would take the information and push him off to the side probably giving him some menial task to make him feel that he was important, that he was of use. No, he couldn't do that he would have to dole out information as they needed it.

It made him feel like he was Dumbledore to do it, to only give out bits of information at a time, to decide what others needed to know, to play God. But by doing it this way he was able to control what changed therefore being able to anticipate Voldy's next move. He would have plenty of time to strategize tonight after everyone was asleep. He was basically planning chess against two masters of the game and his only advantage was they didn't know he was planning and that he knew what they were going to do. Merlin, this was his worst nightmare come true, having to live the war again.

Harry then stepped into Grimmauld Place. He heard voices in the kitchen and continued to move towards it. Once, he opened the door he had no choice but to smile Teddy was sitting at the table with enough food in front of him to feed Ron for a week which was saying something seeing how much he could eat.

"Daddy, you're back." Teddy ran over to Harry jumping into his arms.

"I'm back, Buddy." He said ruffling the midnight purple hair. "How's your head doing?"

"It still hurts." He said frowning.

"Well, good thing I got you some Tylenol." Harry said taking out the medicine from the package and measuring out the proper amount into the little cup. "Drink up."

Teddy did so smiling, enjoying the cherry flavor. Harry sat down and began to eat. "So, what did you do while I was gone?"

Teddy launched into the story about how he convinced Remus to play chess with him. "But I lost."

Harry chuckled, "Well, Remus is pretty good at chess. Frankly I would like to see Remus and Ron play each other. That would be a good game."

"Do you think we could go to Diagon Ally tomorrow and get some ice-cream?" He asked his eyes wide.

"I don't think that's a good idea sweetie," Molly Weasley said in a mothering tone.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I don't see why. Teddy doesn't exist yet and no one will recognize me."

"Clearly you aren't as smart as I thought. You will be recognized, and then the ministry will bring you in for questioning, dose you with veritaserum and find out all about the future." Harry opened his mouth to object, but Moody didn't let him. "Glamour charms are easily detected and removed it was a suitable disguise for going into the muggle world but it will not fool wizards."

"That is why I got this." He said taking the hair dye out of the bag and setting it on the table. "Muggle hair dye, it's undetectable by magic. I also have muggle contacts that can change my eye color and cover up that will cover up my scar. There is a reason that I became Head Auror six months ago and I assure you it has nothing to do with my celebrity status."

"You're Head Auror?"

"How?"

"No way!" exclaimed several people at once.

"I've had years of practice fighting dark wizards and that has upon occasion meant going undercover. Now I believe it is time for bed." Harry said looking at Teddy who was fighting to keep his eyes open. "Someone has had a long day." To say the Order was surprised would be an understatement. Harry certainly had changed he wasn't moody or depressed, and he had just rolled with the punches, taking everything as it came.

Harry reached out his arms and scooped Teddy up. "What rooms are safe?"

"There are two rooms on the second floor across from each other that are free. There the first doors on either side." Harry nodded and made his way to the rooms, but before he left Molly added, "There's to be an Order meeting first thing in the morning Albus wish for you to attended."

Later that night after everyone had gone to sleep Harry went into the drawing room; he went to the cupboard and pulled out a large locket with an ornamental S decorating it. He slipped it into his pocket and began to think as he paced the room.

One of the first things he would have to do was get-rid of the horcruxes and that would be a problem on its own. Sure, he had just got the locket and it would be easy enough to get the diadem, but the cup and snake would be a challenge. Then there was the ring he knew where it was but not what curse was on it and he defiantly didn't want to lose his hand to get rid of it although he would be willing to do so if necessary after all he did plan to die the first time. Oh, that would be another problem, how to get rid of the horcrux inside of Harry* without killing him? Maybe by stabbing the scar and then having Fawkes heal him? It was something to think about.

In the mean time he could help the Order out. Take a shift or two of guarding the prophecy. That should prevent Arthur's untimely meeting with the snake… Well, maybe there was more of a reason to take a few shifts than he originally thought. Abruptly Harry's thoughts were interrupted by someone crying. He got up and made his way to Teddy's room.

He saw the little boy curled up in a ball crying his eyes out. Harry rushed over to him scooping up into a tight hug. "Shh, it's ok. I'm here. I've got you." He whispered reassuringly in the little boy's ear. "How 'bout we go get some hot chocolate and you can tell me what's bothering you?" Harry asked as the Teddy began to calm down.

He stopped once he was in the hallway. Apparently Remus, Tonks, and Molly, who obviously dragged Arthur with her, had heard Teddy crying and came to check on him, which put Harry in an awkward position seeing as he didn't have a shirt on which meant not only were his numerous scars were visible but also his tattoos were there for all to see, something he was sure Molly wouldn't approve of. Although he didn't know for sure he had thus far been able to prevent the Molly of his time from seeing them.

"Hey guys, lovely night, isn't it? Teddy and I were… ah… just on our way to get some hot chocolate."

Then he started to walk off, but Molly stopped him. "We will be discussing your…" Molly gestured at his body clearly unable or just unwilling to vocally admit that Harry had gotten several tattoos.

Once Harry and Teddy made it to the kitchen leaving the 'adults' to discuss what was most like Harry's ability to parent and his inability to be a good role model at the same time, Harry sat Teddy in a chair and began to fix their hot chocolate.

Once he was done and they were both sipping on their drinks he opened up the conversation, "So, what's buggin' you?"

"Please don't give me away. I promise I'll be good." Teddy burst practically in tears again.

Harry practically dropped his drink in surprise. He then knelt in front of his godson, "What on earth are you talking about? I would never give you away! What gave you the idea that I would?" He asked disturbed that his godson thought he cared so little about him. What neither knew was that after the 'adults' discussion they decided they needed more information about Harry and Teddy's relationship and decided to ease drop on their conversation.

**a/n: **Okay if you haven't figured it out yet Marty McFly was the main character in Back to the Future played by Michael J. Fox.

The fallowing people receive 2 brownie points each: D; LivHernandez; amalin06; flufernutter sandwich


	8. chapter 8

I don't own Harry Potter or Teddy Lupin or Remus Lupin or Hermione Granger ect.

**NEED TO KNOW**∞ Ginny dies in the final battle, Fred doesn't ∞Harry has raised Teddy since he was three months old because of Mrs. Tonks death… she was attacked by death eaters ∞ takes place during the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix I will not include a lot of details from the book because I don't feel like typing it all and my copy is at my parents' house

_History is always written wrong, and so always needs rewritten. - George Santayana_

**Into the Past**

Once he was done and they were both sipping on their drinks he opened up the conversation, "So, what's buggin' you?"

"Please don't give me away. I promise I'll be good." Teddy burst practically in tears again.

Harry practically dropped his drink in surprise. He then knelt in front of his godson, "What on earth are you talking about? I would never give you away! What gave you the idea that I would?" He asked disturbed that his godson thought he cared so little about him. What neither knew was that after the 'adults' discussion they decided they needed more information about Harry and Teddy's relationship and decided to ease drop on their conversation.

**Chapter 8: Parenting 101**

Teddy sniffled, "I… It's just that now that my real mum n dad are alive…" he trailed off looking at the table.

"You thought that since your biological parents are alive that I wouldn't want to take care of you?" Harry asked. Receiving a nod he continued, "Is that what your nightmare was about?" Teddy nodded again. "I see. Teddy, look at me." He said as he knelt in front of the little boy. "You are the most important person in my life. In fact, I couldn't imagine my life without you."

"You may not be my biological son, but that doesn't mean I care about you any less. You are my son. Family… It's not about blood… It's about love. And I love you so much Teddy. Family, they are the people who are there for you when you need them… They help you when you're in trouble, take care of you when you're sick, and most importantly they _never_ give up on you. I love you _so_ much. You are my son. Yes, Remus and Tonks are biologically your parents, but you set the rules here Teddy. I will let you call the shots. If you want nothing to do with Remus or Tonks, or if you want them as parents it's your call. I will love you no matter what and I will never leave you of my own free will."

"Really?" Teddy asked hope shinning in his eyes.

"Really." Harry said firmly. "Now let's finish are hot chocolate and get you back to bed."

"M'k."

On the other side of the door the four adults were shocked. Harry had matured and was clearly a good father figure although they most certainly didn't agree with everything he had done so far, but they were willing to let him do it his way for now.

The next morning after everyone finished breakfast Molly told the kids it was time for them to leave that there was going to be an Order meeting.

Harry looked at them and then concentrated his gaze on Fred and George "I'm leaving you two in charge of Teddy," Several people tried to object including the twins but Harry continued. "If anything happens to him I will tell Molly what the two of you are trying to do." They both paled at the idea of her finding out about the shop and Harry* shifted uncomfortably.

"What are my children trying to do?" The woman in question demanded.

"Nothing to worry about, it's not illegal or immoral. It's just something you would feel they are wasting their time on. Now do we have a deal?"

"Well, if you're going to blackmail,"

"Us we don't really,"

"Have a choice, do we?" they finished together.

"Nope, now shoo. Teddy you behave."

Once they had left Sirius turned to him, "So, I hear you have a couple of tattoos?"

"Three," Harry said pulling his shirt off to show them off. On his right bicep he had a Celtic cross with a name in each of arms of the cross Prongs on the right, Lily on the top, Padfoot on the left, and Moony on the bottom. On his left arm in the same place were two letters in a fancy red script, 'DA'. Finally on his back was a dragon, a scarred dragon that looked remarkably similar to the one the trio had used to escape Gringotts. The difference between the actual dragon and the likeness on Harry's back was that the one Harry had had Freedom written on its back.

"What's the 'DA'" Tonks asked.

"It's a group we started my 5th year. We had a crummy Defense teacher that refused to teach us anything practical, said that if we studied the theory well enough we'd be able to perform the spells for the first time on the OWL exam. Well, we didn't agree with that and started the DA, Dumbledore's Army. The Hag found out about what we were planning and pushed through a Ministry Decree banning all none approved student organizations with more than three members. So, we did it in secret."

"_Dumbledore's_ Army?" Remus asked.

"We found out that the Minister was afraid that Dumbledore was training an army of students to take over the ministry and what better way to undermine their regime than to play on their fears?"

"That's an interesting dragon you have there." Bill said looking at him through narrowed eyes.

"Yea, it's pretty cool reminds me of Gringotts for some reason. Maybe because Hagrid told me that they have a dragon to guard the high security vaults like the Lestranges." Harry said smirking at Bill who began to choke.

"Are you alright sweetie?" his mother asked at his nod she rounded on Harry. "I don't care what it reminded you of you shouldn't have gotten any tattoos in the first place." She scolded.

"I know, but I got drunk and the next thing I know I'm waking up with three tattoos." He mumbled shaking his head. All of a sudden Remus, Sirius, Dung, and Bill seemed to be having a coughing fit.

"Drunk? You should know better than to get drunk."

"Molly, I'm not a child, yes, I have made mistakes, but I have learned from them I got these tattoos when I was 17 before I started taking care of Teddy." It was true. He got them one week after the final battle. All of the numbness of shock had worn off and he was hit with the realization of all the deaths. He went to a muggle pub to try and forget what happened for a little while and it must have worked because the next morning he didn't remember anything he had done, but now had three very nicely done tattoos.

"I know you are worried about me parenting Teddy and when I first got custody I was scared out of my mind that I would screw up, but you and Arthur have helped me every step of the way. Teaching me how to feed and change him and giving me advice when I have no clue what to do. I'm doing my best, I know I don't always do the right thing, but I never had anyone really parent me so I'm working from scratch."

"Well, said Harry." Dumbledore said as he entered the room. Harry nodded. Snape and McGonagall fallowed him in taking their seats at the table. "Now, I believe we have a lot to discuss."

But Harry wasn't listening he was staring at Snape, was it possible that if the man had been given a warning, had had a notice that he would have been able to brew a potion that would kill the Horcrux and not Harry? Only one way to find out and that was to ask, but that would bring up difficult questions. No, he would wait to be alone with Snape before he asked. How would he do that?

As the idea formed in his head he began to smirk, "have you found a DADA teacher yet?"

They looked at him strangely apparently they were discussing something completely different making it obvious he wasn't paying attention "If you are incapable of fallowing along maybe you should leave and be with the other _children_." Snape sneered at him.

"Now Severus, that isn't very nice. I was just asking a simple question." Harry mock scolded his former teacher earning a glare.

"No, we do not have a DADA teacher as of yet." Dumbledore interrupted before they could get to far involved in their squabbling.

"Well, now you do. I'll teach DADA. Trust me when I say anyone would be better than the hag the ministry assigns."

"What do you propose your identity be or did you intended to be a second Harry Potter?" someone in the corner asked in what Harry believed was a very rude tone.

"Actually I have already decided to go by the name Evan James McFly."

"Interesting name, might I enquire to why you picked it?" Albus asked

"In the eighties muggles produced a movie, a… uh… kind of entertainment where the main character Marty McFly was sent back in time by a DeLorean Time-Machine. I thought it was appropriate."

"Indeed," he said eyes twinkling full forces. "However I do not believe it would be wise for you to medal with the time line."

"Why not? Things didn't go all that well the first time and I plan to do strategic strikes rather than just tell you what going to happen and change everything. Things have already changed just by us being here. Do you believe this meeting took place in my past? Absolutely not! No matter what I do things are going to change and I would prefer to be the one doing the changing. I am a capable to teach Defense, besides this is war and you're only kidding yourself if you think the students won't get involved. They need to know how to fight let me teach them." Harry said getting very worked up but never taking his eyes off of his former mentor.

"That may be, but I am still reluctant to allow you to change the course of history," Dumbledore said calmly. "Did it occur to you that things might become worse if you meddle?"

"Did you think I would make this decision light heartedly?" Harry asked. "I'm not 15 anymore. The Defense teach this year WILL assign me detention after detention after detention for telling the truth about Voldemort."

"Oh, you poor boy," Snape said dryly.

"Detention that she will force me to write lines with a blood quill in!" Harry said firmly showing the back of his hand so they could see the white scare there, 'I must not tell lies.' A gasp went around the room, "I was not the only student she did this to, and I'm not willing to let it happen again are you?"

Very well Professor McFly you have made an excellent argument for your case," a pale Dumbledore agreed. "Now is there any other information you would like to give us about the future you intend to change?"

Harry stopped and thought about it. At this point Dumbledore would be thinking that there is more than one Horcrux and begin to look for them. He could take care of that at Hogwarts when he began teaching, he could bribe the goblins to get the cup, and he would take care of the snake while guarding the prophecy. He intended to ask Snape for help when it came to Harry's* scar, but the ring he could hint to Dumbledore and let him take care of it.

"You remember the Diary? Well, there's another one at Gaunt cottage, but it's cursed and _any_ physical contact is deadly." He told the older man hoping that he wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

"Great, now I have to deal with two Potters." Snape grumbled.


	9. chapter 9

I don't own Harry Potter or Teddy Lupin or Remus Lupin or Hermione Granger ect.

**NEED TO KNOW**∞ Ginny dies in the final battle, Fred doesn't ∞Harry has raised Teddy since he was three months old because of Mrs. Tonks death… she was attacked by death eaters ∞ takes place during the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix I will not include a lot of details from the book because I don't feel like typing it all and my copy is at my parents' house

_History is always written wrong, and so always needs rewritten. - George Santayana_

**Into the Past**

Very well Professor McFly you have made an excellent argument for your case," a pale Dumbledore agreed. "Now is there any other information you would like to give us about the future you intend to change?"

Harry stopped and thought about it. At this point Dumbledore would be thinking that there is more than one Horcrux and begin to look for them. He could take care of that at Hogwarts when he began teaching, he could bribe the goblins to get the cup, and he would take care of the snake while guarding the prophecy. He intended to ask Snape for help when it came to Harry's* scar, but the ring he could hint to Dumbledore and let him take care of it.

"You remember the Diary? Well, there's another one at Gaunt cottage, but it's cursed and _any_ physical contact is deadly." He told the older man hoping that he wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

"Great, now I have to deal with two Potters." Snape grumbled.

**Chapter 9: Conversations with Myself**

"No, Severus there will only be one Potter at Hogwarts. However, there will be a new Professor that will enjoy annoying the crap out of you that goes by McFly, Evan McFly."Harry replied smiling brightly in a way that he knew would annoy the man.

"I swear to Merlin I'll end up killing you by Christmas break if you become a Professor."

"But, what kind of example would that set for the children?" Harry asked in a mock hurt voice.

"You have become more like your father, more arrogant…"

"Stop right there." Harry said becoming very serious. "I don't care what grudge you had against my father, but you will not insult him in front of me, and you will not insult him in front of my younger self."

"Oh really? And how do you intended to stop me? Throw a temper tantrum?"

"Are you seriously that blinded by your hate not to see it? Have none of you noticed?" Harry asked looking around. "He is grieving. He saw a friend and a class mate die in front of him and he doesn't know how to handle it. He is hurt and believes it is his fault Cedric is dead!" Harry stated while trying to keep control of his own feelings.

"Why would he think it was his fault?" Arthur asked concern written all over his face.

"Because… I… he offered to have Cedric to take the cup with him. Hermione said its survivor's guilt but…" he trailed off closing his eyes.

"You know it wasn't your fault right?" Tonks asked looking at Harry.

He let out a bitter laugh. "Knowing and feeling are two very different things. I know a lot of things that are contradictory to how I feel. But, that doesn't matter, what matters is I can change things and that is precisely what I intend to do." He then got up and walked out of the room. He probably surprised them. The first time around he had tried so hard to get into those meeting now he was welcomed into one and he hadn't paid attention then walked out right in the middle. But hey things change or at least they would.

Before Harry realized where he was going he found himself in Buckbeak's room, "I didn't mean to disturb you." He told his younger self who jumped in surprise.

"Sorry, I just…" Harry* trailed off.

"I know. I've been there literally." He said sliding down the wall. "It's still hard. You know think about Cedric. I keep going over in my head what I could have done. Cedric isn't the only thing I regret either, but I'm going to change things."

"Why won't anyone tell me anything?"

"Because, like I said before those dreams aren't really dreams, you're getting into Voldemort's head and Dumbledore is afraid that he will be able to reverse it. He doesn't know it's happening yet, so you can stop it. You need to learn Occlumency. Start by learning to meditate; I'm sure Hermione can get some books on it." He paused there for a minute. "Don't tell anyone save Ron and Hermione that I told you. Dumbles is going to give me a hard time about changing things."

"So, will Hermione." Harry* said smirking.

Harry chuckled, "Yea, but ask her why we were able to save Sirius. Tell her time, magic, and the universe protects itself." He said quoting her future self. Hell, might as well start her on her unspeakable research.

"Am I going to get expelled for using magic?" he asked.

"I didn't, Dumbledore came and saved my ass, but he didn't look at me. He's going to ignore you all year he thinks that by keeping his distance from you that he's protecting you. It didn't work last time." He was getting off topic. "Arthur will take you early ask or sneak off to see Madam Bones as soon as you get there. Ask her if you can give a pensive memory for evidence. If she says yes, which there is no reason she wouldn't, then try to slip in the memory of Voldemort's return and the Pettigrew realization."

"You're going to change a lot aren't you?"

"I'm going to try and fix the things that went wrong the first time."

"Now we are going to Diagon Ally so get ready." Harry said getting up to leave. He went to the Twins room and froze as soon as he stepped in. He burst out laughing at what he saw. Fred had silver hair and purple skin and George had green hair and hot pink skin. There were feathers all over the room and the bed looked like it had… pudding on it, interesting.

"Oh, ha-ha, real funny."An annoyed George said.

"If we knew he was so evil,"

"We wouldn't have agreed to watch him." They said together.

"Mum's wrath would have been better." Fred mumbled.

"I didn't do anything Daddy." Teddy said his eyes wide lower lip pouting. "They're twining to get me in troubbble." It took all of Harry's self control not to burst out laughing.

"Liar!" the twins shouted, and that was it he started laughing again. Harry had started teaching Teddy to meditate when he was two, although at first he could sit still for more than 5 minutes at a time, but they had made a lot of progress. They had started Occlumency which meant teaching the 4 year old to tell a convincing lie. Most people couldn't tell, but Harry being the one that taught him could tell after all only an idiot would teach someone how to trick themselves.

The ruckus they were making brought the others in the house to see what was going on. Jaws dropped when they saw the twins and their room. "Fed and George Weasley you should be ashamed of yourselves. You have set a horrible example for…" she was cut off by Harry's laughter; people were looking at him strangely.

After he started to recover he asked Teddy "Why, he-he, Why did you?"

"Because, they were ignoring me." Teddy said crossing his arms and sticking his chin out which only caused Harry to renew his laughter.


	10. chapter 10

I don't own Harry Potter or Teddy Lupin or Remus Lupin or Hermione Granger ect.

**NEED TO KNOW**∞ Ginny dies in the final battle, Fred doesn't ∞Harry has raised Teddy since he was three months old because of Mrs. Tonks death… she was attacked by death eaters ∞ takes place during the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix I will not include a lot of details from the book because I don't feel like typing it all and my copy is at my parents' house

_History is always written wrong, and so always needs rewritten. - George Santayana_

**Into the Past**

The ruckus they were making brought the others in the house to see what was going on. Jaws dropped when they saw the twins and their room. "Fed and George Weasley you should be ashamed of yourselves. You have set a horrible example for…" she was cut off by Harry's laughter; people were looking at him strangely.

After he started to recover he asked Teddy "Why, he-he, Why did you?"

"Because, they were ignoring me." Teddy said crossing his arms and sticking his chin out which only caused Harry to renew his laughter.

**Chapter 10: Identities**

"Oh, Teddy," Harry said shaking his head. "You shouldn't prank someone just because there annoying you." He then ruffled the little boy's hair. "We're going to Diagon Ally so go get ready 'k shrimp?"

"'m not a shrimp!" Teddy said before walking away.

"That's it?"

"That's all you're"

"Going to do?" The Twins asked

"Well, it's your own fault, or at least your future selves own fault. I told you not to teach him how to prank people, but no. You said he was the son of a marauder and therefore had to be taught the fine art of pranking." Harry told them. "Now get ready 'cause we're going to Diagon Ally, and don't even bother trying to undo the prank you'll be like that for three days if he did what I think he did." He then left to go down stairs and wait for everyone to get ready to go.

"You're a marauder?" The twins asked Remus.

"Yea," he said amused at the destruction his son caused. "Moony, Sirius is Padfoot, and Harry's dad, James, is Prongs."

"No way!" Fred exclaimed.

"Did you lot know?" George asked rounding on the trio who shuffled and nodded.

"How do you two know about the marauders?" Sirius asked.

Harry* shuffled his feet and looked at Remus, "Remember when you said you didn't want to know how I got the map?"

Remus started to laugh, he looked at Sirius and then at the twins "You nicked it out of Filches office?" Sirius started cracking up laughing.

"What map?" the other order members asked. At the same time Molly asked in a deadly voice, "You did what?"

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

Once all questions had been successfully avoided and everyone was ready to go, they flooed to the Leaky Caldron. "Okay Fred, George why don't you two go with Remus and Tonks. Ron and Hermione go with Bill; Harry* and Ginny go with Sirius," He said gesturing to the dog. "Teddy and I will do our thing." Harry said taking control. They split up going the own ways; Harry took Teddy's hand and lead the little boy to Gringotts.

Before their trip Harry had died his hair brown and put in color change contacts so his eyes were now a bluish green instead of their normal vibrant green. He also used muggle cover up and a sticking charm to cover his lightning bolt scar. Harry also convinced Teddy that it was a good idea to stick to one form while in public.

They were drawing attention but not as much as they usually did in wizarding public. They were able to make it to the bank without serious interruption. The duo walked up to the counter, "I need to speak to the Manager of Inheritances." Harry said firmly leaving no room for debate.

After being brought back to the inheritance office he knelt down in front of Teddy. "Do you remember when I said it was your choice of how involved Remus and Tonks are in your life," at his nodded Harry continued. "Well, I need to know if you want to stay Teddy Remus Lupin or if you want to be Teddy Remus McFly."

Teddy thought about it, "I wanna stay with you, I'll be McFly."

Harry nodded and then brought Teddy into the office. Behind the desk sat a goblin, "Hello, I'm Harry James Potter and this is my godson Teddy Remus Lupin and we are from the year 2003. I need to change our names to Evan James McFly and Teddy Remus McFly. Also I would like to claim Lordship of Hogwarts being the descendant of all four founders."

The Goblin looked at him, "Well, that certainly is different from the normal requests I receive."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Being normal has never been a luxury of mine."

"You will need to prove your identity."

"That can be done by trying on the Hogwarts ring." Harry told him.

"If that is what you want." The goblin said giving him a nasty smile. Harry had long since learned that goblins enjoyed bloodshed, and if he tried on the ring and was not its true heir he would die a painful death. The Goblin pulled out a fancy box that Harry had first seen when he was 18. The goblin took the ring out and handed it to him.

Harry slipped it on his finger. Pain pierced his finger and coursed through his body pounding painfully. It was only as the pain began to recede that the thought that it could have killed occurred. He wasn't from this time/dimension. The was a chance that he wouldn't have been accepted by the ring, but thankfully he was, chock another one up to his luck.

"Well, that was a surprise. It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Hogwarts; I am the Manager of Inheritance, Bob." Harry blinked did he just say what he thought he said?

"Bob? Bob the Goblin."

"Yes, Bob the goblin." He said in an annoyed voice. "Now as to changing your identities, simply sign your current name and then your new name and place a drop of blood on the parchment. You will also need to do so for young Master McFly as he is not of age." Harry did as he was asked. It was done he was Now Evan.

"I would also like to make a donation to the bank. Say 100,000 gallons." That got Bob's attention. Evan leaned forward "There is a stolen object in the Lastrange vault that I would like returned to me."

"What possible object could there be that would mean so much that you would suggest stealing from a Gringotts vault to a goblin."

"Oh, no I'm not suggesting stealing anything. Simple a recovery mission so a might regain possession of my ancestor Helga Hufflepuff. Her chalice was very important to her."

"Hmm. I can see why you would find its return so important. I of course would have to broach this subject with my superior."

"Of course, I could stop in later. We will be in the alley for several hours." Bob nodded and Evan stood up. "You might also want to look into muggle credit cards its quiet an idea." He said before leading Teddy out of the office.

Eventually he would tell Harry that he descended from all four founders, but seeing as that would gain him more fame he figured he wouldn't want to claim it. Originally Even didn't want to and only did so at the insistence of his friends. However, here he could use Lord Hogwarts as a separate Identity.

They proceeded to go around the ally and shop. They got some new clothes a complete wardrobe for Teddy and some new toys. They got a couple of brooms and some books both entertaining and educational. The two went back to the Caldron for an early dinner at 4 where they ran into the rest of the group they came with. They looked exhausted. Ron and Hermione were arguing. Harry and Ginny were getting along and appeared to be having a very intimate conversation. Remus was telling stories about the marauders pranks. Evan smiled at them shrinking his and Teddy's bags before getting him settled into a seat. He then went up to the bar to order.

As he was standing there he saw a very attractive woman with shoulder length strawberry blonde hair wearing a low-cut knee length midnight blue dress. Her legs seemed to go on for miles. She looked over at him with her sky-blue eyes and his breath hitched. She slowly uncrossed her legs and stood up in a most tantalizing way. She walked over to him and extended her hand. "I'm Amy, Amy Johnson." She said looking him up and down.

Evan cleared his throat, "Evan McFly, it's a pleasure to meet you." He was definitely enjoying her heated gaze. He couldn't do this. He had the war to worry about, and Teddy. He had his whole life to date. He knew that now wasn't the time to worry about the opposite sex. He wasn't a virgin, but he had only had one serious relationship, and Ginny had been killed. He straightened himself out and picked up the food that he had ordered for himself and Teddy.


	11. chapter 11

I don't own Harry Potter or Teddy Lupin or Remus Lupin or Hermione Granger ect.

**NEED TO KNOW**∞ Ginny dies in the final battle, Fred doesn't ∞Harry has raised Teddy since he was three months old because of Mrs. Tonks death… she was attacked by death eaters ∞ takes place during the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix I will not include a lot of details from the book because I don't feel like typing it all and my copy is at my parents' house

_History is always written wrong, and so always needs rewritten. - George Santayana_.

**Into the Past**

As he was standing there he saw a very attractive woman with shoulder length strawberry blonde hair wearing a low-cut knee length midnight blue dress. Her legs seemed to go on for miles. She looked over at him with her sky-blue eyes and his breath hitched. She slowly uncrossed her legs and stood up in a most tantalizing way. She walked over to him and extended her hand. "I'm Amy, Amy Johnson." She said looking him up and down.

Evan cleared his throat, "Evan McFly, it's a pleasure to meet you." He was definitely enjoying her heated gaze. He couldn't do this. He had the war to worry about, and Teddy. He had his whole life to date. He knew that now wasn't the time to worry about the opposite sex. He wasn't a virgin, but he had only had one serious relationship, and Ginny had been killed. He straightened himself out and picked up the food that he had ordered for himself and Teddy.

**Chapter 11: Dating Advice**

Once Evan made it back to the table he asked, "So, how goes the shopping?"

"Oh, fine if you just want to stand around looking at brooms all day." Hermione said in an annoyed voice.

"Yea, because it's so much better to stand around looking at useless dusty old books." Ron snapped back causing Evan to smirk.

"You two never change, you bicker the same now as you did in my time after two years of marriage." That ha everyone froze and staring at him.

"M… ma…marriage?" Ron chocked off after all it was only a few months ago that he had realized he liked the girl.

"Well, now that we've covered Ron and Hermoine's love life, how was your shopping trip?" He asked looking at his younger self and Ginny.

"Uh… well, Ginny made me buy a new wardrobe?" Harry said in a questioning voice looking at the girl in question. Evan new that he didn't have feeling for her yet, but how could he she barely ever talked to him. Maybe if he pushed them together often enough he speed up their dating, and avoid the whole Cho fiasco. Besides maybe if they had dated longer Harry wouldn't have broken up with her and spent so much time away from her only to have her killed in front of him. He shook his head, now wasn't the time to think about that.

"Good, you needed new clothes. You are one of the richest wizards in the world, but you dress in rags, damn Dursleys." He muttered under his breath. "What about you two get any ideas?" He asked the twins. Who smirked and nodded not going any further into their joke shop ideas. "Good. So, Remus are you still arguing about being too old and poor to court Miss Tonks? Because I assure you Teddy would like to be born, isn't that right?"

"Yup, I definetlee want to be born." Teddy said solemnly. He had seen his Dad in a verity of ways, relaxing with friends, arguing with political powerhouses like the minister of magic and making deals like he did at Gringotts earlier. Teddy understood that the way you behave has an impact on how people respond to you and when in doubt he should mimic his daddy's actions.

Remus choked and looked back and forth between the time travelers and Tonks. Sirius current bark sounded suspiciously like laughter. "Well, I'm glad this has been such a successful outing. Now Teddy and I have to stop back in at Gringotts and then I was thinking we could go round muggle London for a bit?"

"You have to go back to Gringotts? I thought that was the first place you two went?" Bill asked confused.

"Oh, it was, but they needed a little more time to do some of things I requested," _like debate weather 100,000 gallons was enough to steal from one of their own high security vaults_, he added in his head.

"Oh, well, alright." Bill said like he was thinking for a reason that the goblins would need more time and coming up blank.

"I think going to muggle London is a brilliant idea." Tonks exclaimed bouncing on her seat making Teddy giggle.

"Alright, if your finished Buddy will head back to the bank, and will meet you guys back here in say 20 minutes?" At their nods Teddy and Evan headed back to the bank.

They walked straight back to Bob's office. Bob was sitting behind his desk, "Ah, I was hoping you would be back soon. The Goblin Council held an emergency meeting to discuss the return of the item that you requested. They have decided to grant permission for the release of this item to you." He said placing an item in a blue bag on the desk. "However, we felt obligated to inform you that this item contains very dark magic."

"I am aware of that. I appreciate your concern and cooperation. I look forward to doing more business with you in the future. May your business always be successful." Evan told the goblin with a bow which Teddy mimicked. Evan then picked up the bag and turned to leave.

"We also give are thanks for the credit card tip, it has the promise to be a most wonderful idea. Although we are curious as to why you would share this information."

"Well, it's better to be on the good side of a goblin than the bad. Let's just say this is my way of getting into your good grace." Evan said before leaving with Teddy. Evan knew first hand that it was very bad to be on the wrong side of a goblin. Thankfully they were just as happy as the rest of the magical world that the war was over or else Harry wouldn't have gotten away with just a fine.

They made their way back to the Leaky Caldron to meet the others before going into muggle London. They had fun exploring the city finding new things. Teddy got a full muggle wardrobe and some muggle toys. Evan bought all of the kids, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, and himself cell phones promising to tweak them so they could be used at Hogwarts. He also got a laptop and wifi to connect at Grimmauld Place after all the phones were equipped with gps so Evan could monitor their where abouts. Although only Harry and Hermione had any clue what gps was, and lord knows they were looking at him oddly for it. When they finally made it back to Headquarters it was quarter to 7.

Molly had already prepared diner for everyone and was setting it out on the table, "Come on. You lot must be starving after all the shopping you've done." She hustled everyone to their seats and began filling plates making sure everyone got enough food to start with. The room filled with idle chit chat before Molly quieted them by asking a question she had been dieing to know, "What does your girlfriend think of you raising a child that isn't your own?"

"Nothing," Evan said carefully. He prayed that she would start on him like the Molly of his time. That woman kept pushing for him to find someone and start a family. She loved Teddy, but she wanted Evan to find someone special to be with, and she didn't hesitate to point out that Teddy should have a mother figure in his life. "I don't have a girlfriend," He added plainly.

"Why not?" she asked in the same tone that Evan had answered in.

"I'm afraid I don't have the time to date," He replied trying to think of a way to change the topic and get him away from the center of attention.

"Maybe, you should make the time?"

"Yea, Aunt Moine says you need to start dating someone so you won't end up bitter and annoying like Profsor Snape." Evan blinked at Teddy.

The table was smattered with chuckling. Hermione looked at the little boy and asked, "How would you feel if he started dating someone?"

"I'd like it then I could have a new mummy, but she has to be nice." He said firmly shaking his finger at his daddy like he had suggested otherwise.

"Well, there you have it. You are to start dating young man," Molly said firmly a smile playing on her lips. Nothing would make her happier than having all of her children finding the right person to spend their lives with. "In fact, I know a few nice girls I could introduce you to."

"I don't thinks that's necessary," Evan said quickly his pulse picking up speed. Amazing as it was Evan had always been more terrified of dating than of facing Dark Lord Hell bent on taking over the world and killing him. Hermione had set him up on dates before insisting on him going along with them and being her dress up doll when she got him ready for them. Then of course Ron and the Twins would give him 'advice' on how to woo a girl, how to woo her to his bed that is. "I don't think this is the right time for that seeing as it isn't my time and then there is the war. I think I would be too distracted to be a proper boyfriend, but thanks for the offer."

"There is no such thing as the wrong time to be with beautiful women!" Sirius protested.


	12. chapter 12

I don't own Harry Potter or Teddy Lupin or Remus Lupin or Hermione Granger ect.

**NEED TO KNOW**∞ Ginny dies in the final battle, Fred doesn't ∞Harry has raised Teddy since he was three months old because of Mrs. Tonks death… she was attacked by death eaters ∞ takes place during the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix I will not include a lot of details from the book because I don't feel like typing it all and my copy is at my parents' house

_History is always written wrong, and so always needs rewritten. - George Santayana_

**Into the Past**

"I don't thinks that's necessary," Evan said quickly his pulse picking up speed. Amazing as it was Evan had always been more terrified of dating than of facing Dark Lord Hell bent on taking over the world and killing him. Hermione had set him up on dates before insisting on him going along with them and being her dress up doll when she got him ready for them. Then of course Ron and the Twins would give him 'advice' on how to woo a girl, how to woo her to his bed that is. "I don't think this is the right time for that seeing as it isn't my time and then there is the war. I think I would be too distracted to be a proper boyfriend, but thanks for the offer."

"There is no such thing as the wrong time to be with beautiful women!" Sirius protested.

**Chapter 12: Truth and Trials**

The days and weeks past quickly, it was a blur of Order meetings, planning, and getting to spend time with loved ones who were dead not that long ago or would be dead soon if Evan couldn't change things. August 12, the day of Harry's trial arrived quickly. Evan had reminded him a few times to ditch Arthur as soon as he got to the ministry and find Amelia Bones. He hoped his plan worked, that Voldemort would be revealed and Sirius would be freed. It probably wouldn't work knowing his luck.

He woke up early, 4 o'clock early. He went down to the kitchen and found Sirius, Remus, Arthur, Tonks and Molly were already there. "Morning Evan dear, you're up early."

"Yea, couldn't sleep. How was guard duty?"

Tonks yawned, "It was boring."

"Good, but that doesn't mean it always will be."

"What's that mean?" Sirius asked excitement sparkling in his eyes.

"We should watch out for big poisons snakes, and you should stay away from curtains." Evan said in a matter of fact way.

"What is it with you and curtains?" Sirius asked.

"They can be extremely dangerous."

"What can be extremely dangerous?" Harry asked walking into the kitchen.

"Curtains, apparently." Remus replied dryly.

Harry raised an eyebrow at his future self.

"Hey, I'm giving you guys advice and you are mocking me. It's not nice you know."

"But Curtains?" Harry asked. "How is it that _curtains _can be even remotely dangerous?"

Bill walked into the kitchen at that moment. "Hey you wouldn't have thought that a book could be dangerous before second year, and now you know better so trust me when I say there is a man eating curtain or two in the world, and tiaras they can be very dangerous as well." Evan said firmly.

"Well, as much as I would like to hear about this man eating curtain you have come across and these dangerous tiaras, I am actually more curious about your tattoo." Bill said. It had been bugging him since he first laid eyes on it and even more so when Evan had made that crack about Gringotts and their guard dragon.

"Which one would you be oh so curious about?" Evan asked as if he didn't know.

"The one you said reminded you of Gringotts. I was curious as to why that might be." He said fixing Harry with a stare.

"Long story, that. Too bad it's time for Harry to head off for his trial."

"Harry's trial isn't for several hours." Arthur said confused.

"I have it on good authority that the time and venue will be changed so best to go now. And Harry," Evan said looking directly in his eyes. "Remember what I told you." Harry nodded and he and Arthur left.

"So, about that tattoo?" Bill tried again.

"Oh, alright, I already took care of it so my younger self wouldn't have to. But, you have to take an oath of secrecy not to tell anyone." Evan agreed reluctantly taking Bill up to the Drawing room he definitely didn't need Molly or one of the kids to hear about what they had done at Gringotts.

After getting him into the room and warding it so no one could spy on them with or without extendable ears. He turned around to get the oath from Bill only to find him staring at him oddly. "What?"

"Where did you learn to ward like that?" Bill asked his eyes narrowed studying the wards he put up.

Evan blinked before answering, "A combination of you and Hermione. Now the oath if you would?" Once securing the oath Evan took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I guess I'll have to tell you quite a bit to, ah, have it make sense. Besides it would be nice to have someone to talk to again." He mumbled the last part not intending for Bill to hear it, but he did.

"Okay why don't I start with my 5th year? We had the Toad from Hell as a teacher for defense. She refused to teach us anything practical, came up with a million decrees including one that made her the High Inquisitor. As Inquisitor she gained the right to review other teachers and fire ones that did not meet her liking. She made it so she could punish all students, and she preferred making us write lines with a blood quill, like I said earlier." Evan said holding up his hand showing the scar permanently etched into the back of it spelling out _I must not tell lies._

Bill grabbed his hand and studied it before looking back at Evan in horror. "Merlin! How many times did you get detention?"

"Once or Twice," Bill looked at him in suspicion. "Okay, a lot practically every day for a year, but it was worth it." He wouldn't forget what Neville said about his defiance inspiring and giving courage to others.

"Evan," Bill started but didn't know what to say. He had been tortured.

Evan shook his head, "a lot happened that year. She was horrible and did her best to take control of the school. She kicked me off the quidditch team along with Fred and George. Eventually she caught the DA, but Dumbledore took the heat for it said he told me to train an army for him. So, the Minister tried to have him arrested. It didn't work, but he did have to leave the school. Umbridge was made the new headmistress by the ministry. McGonagall had to go to St. Mungo's after taking five stunners to the chest. It got really bad, but Fred and George sold a lot of skiving snack boxes and other pranking items. Let's just say the student body rebelled against her and the only one that attempted to help her gain control was Filch." Evan continued to tell Bill about his fifth year, about the visions and occlumency lessons and about the vision that lead to Sirius's death.

"So, that's why you keep warning him about curtains?" Bill asked.

Evan nodded, "yea, and let me tell you I still hate using portkeys after what happened at the triwizard tournament." Evan then filled him in about his sixth year only leaving out his relationship with Ginny and he made it clear that he had suffered minimal affects from being attacked by Greyback.

Bill only interrupted him twice, "Horocruxs? Seven? Holy Macrole!" and "I can't believe that Dumbledore died." He had said numbly, but then he suddenly stood up, "I'll kill Snape!"

"No! Snape did because Dumbledore told him to. He's on our side; he was in love with my mother." Evan said quietly. "The reason Dumbledore never told anyone why he was sure Snape was on our side was because he made him swear he wouldn't tell anyone. He saw it as a weakness." He practically whispered. He felt guilty telling Bill, but he had never promised Snape he wouldn't tell anyone, and besides Bill couldn't tell anyone any way.

Evan moved on to what would have been his final year. Bill was shocked that his little brother and two best friends had in fact broken into Gringotts and actually stole something successfully. Then Evan got to the hard part the final battle. He had a hard enough time talking about Sirius's death, and now it was time to talk about so many that had died. But he did it he struggled through, swallowed the lump in his throat. Bill was devastated at the announcement of his baby sister's death.

"I can't promise it won't happen, but I will promise to do my utmost to prevent it." Evan told him sincerely.

Bill nodded, "I'll help you any way I can. But, why did you tell me all of this?"

Evan took a deep breath and let it out slowly thinking of the best way to explain. "I miss having someone to talk to. I have told Ron and Hermione practically everything since I was eleven; it's weird not having them here. I never realized how dependant I was on them. Besides I already took care of the one at Gringotts. Bribed the goblins into retrieving a stolen object." He said smirking.

"So, what haven't you told me?" Bill asked. "You dated my sister."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because as close as you are to our family you wouldn't get this choked about her death after so many years." He said looking at Evan closely.

"Yea, we dated in sixth year, well my sixth her fifth. I broke up with her at Dumbledore's funeral; I can't tell you how much I regret doing that."

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

Arthur and Harry stepped up to the security guard at the Ministry of Magic and Harry hand over his wand to get weighed. On their way to the elevator Harry did as Evan instructed and got 'lost' in the crowd. He slipped on the invisibility cloak being careful that no one saw and made his way to the elevator. He made sure that he did not get on the same one as Mr. Weasley.

He rode it to the floor that Amelia Bones' office was on. Once he reached her office he took several deep breathes before taking off the cloak and knocking on the door. "Enter," called a calm female voice.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter." He said after stepping into the office.

"Well, this is a surprise. I wasn't expecting to see you until the trial which should start in about a half hour." She said while looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Yea, I know. It's just that I was wondering if I could give a pensieve memory as evidence?" Harry asked in an uncertain voice.

Madame Bones blinked in surprise "Do you know how to remove a memory?" Harry shook his head negatively "Alright, then I am going to ask you to think about that night and I will remove it for you."

"Alright, now let's get down to the trial. We don't want to be late after all." Madame Bones said bottling the memory and gesturing towards the door.

The duo made it to court house ten and went inside. There were still people milling about; they had made it a few minutes early. Harry was incredibly nervous, but he tried to act confident as his older self had told him. 'You only get one chance at a first impression so make it count.'

He made his way over the chair in the center of court room where a familiar chair sat. This chair had manacles on it; this chair was the same chair he saw in Dumbledore's pensive. Harry swallowed nervously before sitting down.

"Well, I believe it is time for us to begin. Let's take our seats," Said Cornelius Fudge the current Minister of Magic. "I see Mr. Potter has made it." His voice contained obvious disappointment.

"Yes, sir," Harry said respectfully. Harry looked around nervously. He knew that it would be a full court trail thanks to his future self, but it was still daunting. That's when he noticed a memorable beetle sitting on the Minister's lime-green bowlerhat.

**"Are you ready?" Fudge called down the row.**

**"Yes, sir," said an eager voice Harry knew. Ron's brother Percy was sitting at the very end of the front bench. Harry looked at Percy, expecting some sign of recognition from him, but none came. Percy's eyes, behind his horn'rimmed glasses, were fixed on his parchment, a quill poised in his hand.**

**'Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August,' said Fudge in a ringing voice, and Percy began taking notes at once, 'into offences committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Serecy by Harry James Potter, resident at number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.**

**'Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley - '**

**'Witness for the defence, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,' said a quiet voice from behind Harry, who turned his head so fast he cricked his neck.**

**Dumbledore was striding serenely across the room wearing long midnight-blue robes and a perfectly calm expression. His long silver beard and hair gleamed in the torchlight as he drew level with Harry and looked up at Fudge through the half-moon spectacles that rested halfway down his very crooked nose.**

**The members of the Wizengamot were muttering. All eyes were now on Dumbledore. Some looked annoyed, others slightly frightened; two elderly witches in the back row, however, raised their hands and waved in welcome.**

**Harry wanted to catch Dumbledore's eye, but Dumbledore was not looking his way; he was continuing to look up at the obviously flustered Fudge. **He knew this would happen thanks to his future self, but it didn't make it any easier.

**'Ah,' said Fudge, who looked thoroughly disconcerted. 'Dumbledore. Yes. You - er - got our - er - message that the time and - er - place of the hearing had been changed, then?'**

**'I must have missed it,' said Dumbledore cheerfully. 'However, due to a lucky mistake I arrived at the Ministry three hours early, so no harm done.'**

**'Yes - well - I suppose we'll need another chair - I - Weasley, could you -?'**

**'Not to worry, not to worry,' said Dumbledore pleasantly; he took out his wand, gave it a little flick, and a squashy chintz armchair appeared out of nowhere next to Harry.**

**Dumbledore sat down, put the tips of his long fingers together and surveyed Fudge over them with an expression of polite interest. The Wizengamot was still muttering and fidgeting restlessly; only when Fudge spoke again did they settle down.**

**'Yes,' said Fudge again, shuffling his notes. 'Well, then. So. The charges. Yes.'**

**He extricated a piece of parchment from the pile before him, took a deep breath, and read out, 'The charges against the accused are as follows:**

**'That he did knowingly, deliberately and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, having received a previous written warning from the Ministry of Magic on a similar charge, produce a Patronus Charm in a Muggle-inhabited area, in the presence of a Muggle, on the second of August at twenty-three minutes past nine, which constitutes an offence under Paragraph C of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, and also under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy.**

**'You are Harry James Potter, of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?' Fudge said, glaring at Harry over the top of his parchment.**

**'Yes,' Harry said.**

**'You received an official warning from the Ministry for using illegal magic three years ago, did you not?'**

**'Yes, but -'**

**'And yet you conjured a Patronus on the night of the second of August?' said Fudge.**

**'Yes,' said Harry, 'but -'**

**'Knowing that you are not permitted to use magic outside school while you are under the age of seventeen?'**

**'Yes, but -'**

**'Knowing that you were in an area full of Muggles?'**

**'Yes, but -'**

**'Fully aware that you were in close proximity to a Muggle at the time?'**

**'Yes,' said Harry angrily, 'but I only used it because we were -'**

**The witch with the monocle cut across him in a booming voice.**

**'You produced a fully-fledged Patronus?'**

**'Yes,' said Harry, 'because -'**

**'A corporeal Patronus?'**

**'A - what?' said Harry.**

**'Your Patronus had a clearly defined form? I mean to say, it was more than vapour or smoke?'**

**'Yes,' said Harry, feeling both impatient and slightly desperate, 'it's a stag, it's always a stag.'**

**'Always?' boomed an unknown witch. 'You have produced a Patronus before now?'**

**'Yes,' said Harry, 'I've been doing it for over a year.'**

**'And you are fifteen years old?'**

**'Yes, and -'**

**'You learned this at school?'**

**'Yes, Professor Lupin taught me in my third year, because of the -'**

**'Impressive,' she said, staring down at him, 'a true Patronus at his age… very impressive indeed.'**

**Some of the wizards and witches around her were muttering again; a few nodded, but others were frowning and shaking their heads.**

**'It's not a question of how impressive the magic was,' said Fudge in a testy voice, 'in fact, the more impressive the worse it is, I would have thought, given that the boy did it in plain view of a Muggle!'**

**Those who had been frowning now murmured in agreement, but it was the sight of Percy's sanctimonious little nod that goaded Harry into speech.**

**'I did it because of the Dementors!' he said loudly, before anyone could interrupt him again.**

**He had expected more muttering, but the silence that fell seemed to be somehow denser than before.**

**'Dementors?' The witch asked after a moment, her thick eyebrows rising until her monocle looked in danger of falling out. 'What do you mean, boy?'**

**'I mean there were two Dementors down that alleyway and they went for me and my cousin!'**

**'Ah,' said Fudge again, smirking unpleasantly as he looked around at the Wizengamot, as though inviting them to share the joke. 'Yes. Yes, I thought we'd be hearing something like this.'**

**'Dementors in Little Whinging?' the witch said, in a tone of great surprise. 'I don't understand -'**

**'Don't you, Elizabeth?' said Fudge, still smirking. 'Let me explain. He's been thinking it through and decided Dementors would make a very nice little cover story, very nice indeed. Muggles can't see Dementors, can they, boy? Highly convenient, highly convenient… so it's just your word and no witnesses…'**

"He doesn't need witnesses Cornelius." Madame Bones interjected.

"Why is that Amelia?" He asked in a condescending tone.

"Because before the trial he came to me and asked to give a pensive memory for evidence. I extracted the memory myself." She said smiling down at Harry while taking the vile out of her pocket. "Shall we watch?" As Amelia Bones asked a pensive appeared in front of her. She emptied the contents into it, and then she tapped the edge. A screen appeared behind Harry and he craned his neck to see it.

His memories played out on the screen just like a muggle movie. Showing from where he taunted Dudley to where Mrs. Fig showed up.

It was weird watching it instead of living it. Harry hadn't realized just how much of the night he had given Madame Bones; he hadn't expected to see himself taunting his cousin and felt ashamed for doing it. As the first memory he had given faded away the second one appeared, the one that he had so many nightmares about, Voldemort's rebirth.

This memory started with him convincing Cedric to take the cup with him and going until Wormtail handed him his wand.

It was harder to watch this memory. He could feel the emotions rising up in his throat trying to choke him. Harry couldn't manage to look around to see how Wizengamot were reacting; he was too busy trying to hold back his emotions that were threatening to consume him whole. Just in time the memory faded only to bring up the next one, the one of Sirius' innocents.

This final memory began just after leaving Hagrid's and continued until just after Pettigrew escaped.

Harry could only hope now, hope that they would believe him about Voldemort, Sirus' innocents and his own innocents. The court room was silent and Harry couldn't bring himself to look at their faces.

"This… This is preposterous," Cornelius Fudge sputtered. "These memories can't be real!"

"Are you really going to argue that a 15 year old boy is skilled enough in mind magics to manipulate and create memories?" Madame Bones demanded.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Harry Potter or Teddy Lupin or Remus Lupin or Hermione Granger ect.

**NEED TO KNOW**∞ Ginny dies in the final battle, Fred doesn't ∞Harry has raised Teddy since he was three months old because of Mrs. Tonks death… she was attacked by death eaters ∞ takes place during the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix I will not include a lot of details from the book because I don't feel like typing it all and my copy is at my parents' house

_History is always written wrong, and so always needs rewritten. - George Santayana_

**Into the Past**

This final memory began just after leaving Hagrid's and continued until just after Pettigrew escaped.

Harry could only hope now, hope that they would believe him about Voldemort, Sirus' innocents and his own innocents. The court room was silent and Harry couldn't bring himself to look at their faces.

"This… This is preposterous," Cornelius Fudge sputtered. "These memories can't be real!"

"Are you really going to argue that a 15 year old boy is skilled enough in mind magics to manipulate and create memories?" Madame Bones demanded.

**Chapter 13: School**

"I… He… Dumbledore! Dumbledore manufactured the memories and put them in the kids head!" Fudge said triumphantly.

"You realize you are accusing one of the most respected wizards of all times of an incredibly heinous and illegal act? No matter how senile he may have gotten I doubt he would do something like that." Madame Bones argued. "Perhaps we should keep to the matter at hand and discuss politics latter?"

"Yes, of course. All those who feel Harry Potter is guilty raise your hand." Fudge said.

Harry took a deep breath and looked up. There were only a handful of hands raised!

"Harry Potter found not guilty," declared a defeated Fudge.

A wide smile spread across Harry's face; he turned to look at Dumbledore, but he was already exiting the door. Realizing just how right Evan was when he said that Dumbledore was going to ignore him made him frown. He decided to take his own future advice and learn occlumency.

Harry had told Hermione about it and she was reluctant to change how things should go, but when he told her that he was getting into Voldemort's head she changed her tune. Apparently his welfare was more important than the space-time continuum, a nice thing to know.

He nodded at Madame Bones before walking out to the hallway were he found Mr. Weasley, "Harry, I was hoping you found your way down here. I can't believe I lost you. So, how did it go?"

"All clear!" Harry said smiling again.

"Great, let's get you back to headquarters I'm sure the others are dying to hear about it." Mr. Weasley said as he hustled him to the apperation point.

With a loud POP Harry found himself back in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place. "I have to get back to work so I'll let Harry tell you the good news."

"Not Guilty!" Harry said.

Screams of congratulations went around the room. He found himself being hugged by multiple people, the twins and Ginny were doing a victory dance around the kitchen and Mrs. Weasley declared that she was going to make a feast to celebrate.

Evan sat in the corner smiling. He would pull Harry way and ask him how their plan worked in a bit, but for now he would let him celebrate. Evan turned toward Sirius who was sitting next to him, he opened his mouth but was cut off.

"Don't even think about warning me about curtains again." He said annoyed.

Evan chuckled, "I wasn't, but what I was going to do was point out that since I'm teaching Defense then I should have a familiar. I was thinking of getting a big black grim like dog to take with me to Hogwarts. What do you think?"

"Hell Yes!" Sirius yelled drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

Evan leaned over and whispered, "You're not very good at subtly."

"No, he's not." Remus chimed in. "Annoying and being loud, now those are his specialties."

"Huh, I would have thought that his specialties were escaping the law and drinking massive amounts of alcohol." Evan said looking thoughtful.

"Now this isn't the time or the places for that discussion," Molly said disapproving of the direction of the conversation.

Later that night there was a huge celebration with lots of food. Everyone was in a good mood. Not two days later their Hogwart's letters came. There were only two surprises as everyone knew that Hermione was bound to be a prefect, but it was a shock that Ron became one as well, unless of course you were from the future, in that case it was only amusing to see everyone's reactions. The other big surprise with the letters was that there was no DADA book listed. Whenever someone would ask Evan why it wasn't there he would simply hum a song no one recognized.

Finally Sirius snapped, "What is that bloody song you keep humming?"

Evan snickered, "It was one of the songs of Teddy's favorite cartoons:

_The phone! We'll be right there!  
The phone, the phone is ringing!  
There's an animal in trouble,  
there's an animal in trouble,  
there's an animal in trouble somewhere!_

this is sewious.

It hasn't been invented yet, but it's a cute show, and the song kinda gets stuck in your head."

The weeks flew by and soon the the trio, twins, and Ginny were loaded on to the Hogwarts express. They didn't know that Sirius was going to be Evan's familiar, or that Remus and Tonks would also be staying there. It was easy enough to convince Fudge, for the mysterious Lord Hogwarts, that he should have an auror (Tonks) stay at Hogwarts to watch the barmy headmaster, especially after a simple gold donation. And Remus was going to be there so he could keep an eye on Teddy while Evan was teaching. Of course fudge didn't know that.

Fudge also didn't know how the news of the trial leaked out to the _Prophet, _but as a result he enacted an old law that was basically media censorship. Every article that was to be printed had to be filtered by the Ministry first. This caused a lot of bad blood because it was giving people more paper work and everyone hates paperwork. Despite the blatant demand to brush it under the rug, rumors were circling about a cover-up and that the Minister was a Death Eater. Many people believed the rumors were rubbish and to an extent they were. So, the Fudge wasn't going anywhere anytime soon; it helped that he had Wizengamot under a silencing law as well.

So, since the Minister was stuck on the scene Evan was doing his best to get him in his pocket and away from Malfoy. It was taking time and all of his Slytherin skills, but so far so good. That was how he got Tonks stationed at Hogwarts.

The fact of the matter was he now had two personas and the Order only knew about one. The Order knew that Evan James McFly was really Harry Potter from the future, but they had no idea the Lord Hogwarts was also the same person. All they knew about Lord Hogwarts was that he was very wealthy and was slowly creeping into a perfect place to manipulate the Minister. This of course made them nervous, what if he was a Death Eater? Snape had assured them that he wasn't because the Dark Lord wanted to know who he was as well, and he wanted to recruit Lord Hogwarts and to get him under his thumb. His alternate persona of Lord Hogwarts was highly debated. No one knew who he was or where he had come from. The Order debated about whether he was on the side of the light and if they should try to recruit him. Evan found this all highly amusing, but told no one that he was Lord Hogwarts.

As the students filed into the Great Hall they all noticed the new teacher that had the Grim sitting next to him. Whispers were quick to go around the room; everyone knew that the DADA teachers didn't last long and this one was obviously being followed by the Grim. Clearly his death was imminent, yet he sat there with a smile on his face like he didn't have a care in the world.

After the feast Albus Dumbledore stood up, "Welcome to our new and old students. I have a few announcements to make before you head off to get you beauty sleep. First, there is to be no magic in the corridors; second, the Forbidden Forest is in fact forbidden; third, there is a list of all band items on Mr. Filch's office door. Lastly, we have a new Defense instructor, Professor Evan McFly." He said gesturing to the young brown haired young man next to him who gave a lazy wave. "He has brought along with him his pet dog Snuffles and his four year old son Teddy. So, if you see a large black dog or a small rambunctious child, you need not fear for your life. Now sleep well." He said dismissing them.

The next morning the students stumbled into the hall and had breakfast while getting reacquainted with old friends. Students quickly noticed something different about their schedules; all the Gryffindors and Slytherins had Defense together as did the Revanclaws and Hufflepuffs.

Evan's first class was his younger self's class. Wow, that was weird. He sat on his desk waiting for them to arrive; as they came in they gave him odd looks. What kind of teacher sits on their own desk? As per usual they divided up Gryffindors on one side Slytherins on the other.

"Well, now that we are all here I'd like to introduce myself. I am Evan McFly and you are to call me Evan as Professor McFly makes me feel old. I'm sure you noticed that you were not assigned a book for this class. Everything I teach you will be practical. You will give me a theoretical essay on our current topic every Monday that way you have the weekend to work on it." Groans filled the classroom and Evan held back a smirk. Hermione looked disapproving, but then again she was always one for theory. "Any information you need for your essay can be found in the library, so there is no point in cutting down more trees."

"Theoretical research for your essays is not the only research you will be doing," more groans. "Every Friday we will have a debate. Now the first thing is I have to divide you up into two teams for the debate, so you will have the next 30 minutes to write an essay on your beliefs. Think of it as a way to persuade me to your point of view. Now begin." He smiled at them. He already knew who he was going to have on a team, but he was going to have a debate lesson every week for all of his classes and it would be odd for him to ask all the other classes their beliefs and not this class.

Evan had specifically asked for the Gryffindors and Slytherins to be paired for his classes, same with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. The best way he could see for house unity was to get them together. After all, sometimes you just needed to argue out your differences.

After the 30 min he browsed through the essay's they varied greatly, and he had to let out a chuckle when he read Hermione's SPEW essay. "Okay I want everyone to line up in the back of the room, when I call your name please step to the front of the class. Malfoy, Nott, Greengrass, Zabini, Goyle, Potter," He got surprised looks as his younger self stepped forward confusion written all across his face, "Longbottom, Brown, and Thomas please take a seat on the right side of the room, those of you in the back take a seat on the left (Bulstrode, Crabbe, Davis, Parkinson, Finnigan, Granger, Patil, and Weasley). These will be your seats for the rest of the year."

"The people on the same side of the room as you are your debate teammates. Our first debate will be on Friday the topic will be house elves rights." Hermione got this huge grin on her face while the other Gryffindors moaned and the Slytherins looked confused. "I expect each team to have come up with a name and to research there side thoroughly. Failure to take these debates seriously will result in you failing the lesson and being kicked out of class. The right side," Gesturing to the side with Malfoy and little Harry, "Will argue for House Elves' rights, and the left will argue against."

**a/n: **Brownie points to anyone who can tell me which cartoon.


	14. chapter 14

I don't own Harry Potter or Teddy Lupin or Remus Lupin or Hermione Granger ect.

**NEED TO KNOW**∞ Ginny dies in the final battle, Fred doesn't ∞Harry has raised Teddy since he was three months old because of Mrs. Tonks death… she was attacked by death eaters ∞ takes place during the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix I will not include a lot of details from the book because I don't feel like typing it all and my copy is at my parents' house

_History is always written wrong, and so always needs rewritten. - George Santayana_

**Into the Past**

"The people on the same side of the room as you are your debate teammates. Our first debate will be on Friday the topic will be house elves rights." Hermione got this huge grin on her face while the other Gryffindors moaned and the Slytherins looked confused. "I expect each team to have come up with a name and to research there side thoroughly. Failure to take these debates seriously will result in you failing the lesson and being kicked out of class. The right side," Gesturing to the side with Malfoy and little Harry, "Will argue for House Elves' rights, and the left will argue against."

**Chapter 14: Not what you expected.**

After Evan dismissed the class, he sat on the desk swinging his legs waiting for Harry, Ron, and Hermione to come up and complain. He had been having difficulty all through class to not break out in hysterical laughter. Who know screwing with the space time continuum would be so much fun and inspire one to laugh in the typical 'I'm doing something I shouldn't and really don't care kind of way.'

As soon as the class room was empty the last three students marched up to him just as he predicted. "Why on earth would you want me to debate AGAINST house-elf rights? Do you know how important they are? None of the people you put on the debate team for are going to do anything about it; they don't care!"

Evan looked at her, "You don't think Harry cares?"

She blinked in astonishment, "I… I mean," she trailed off.

"Malfoy is in his father's pocket, he doesn't think of anything except what his father told him. He will do the research because his father insists that he be the best student. You need to think about ALL sides of an issue BEFORE you take action. How are you going to change the world if you can't argue both sides? You can't beat what you don't know Hermione."

But Hermione wasn't going to give up that easily, "So, you think someone has to know something to be against it? So we should all learn the Dark Arts uh?"

He almost chuckled, "Yes, how can you fight something that you don't know about? How can you create an anti-dote when you don't know what the poison is and what it's made of? Just because you learn about something doesn't mean that you have to use it or that you're going to become evil."

All three of them were surprised at that. "How can you say that?" Hermione asked appalled.

"Wingardium Leviosa (sp?) can be just as deadly as Avada Kedavra if you use it to levitate someone off a cliff. Did you know that it was originally created as a painless way to kill animals for food? Or the Cruciatus Curse was created to be similar to a defibulator? To shock someone's system back to life? Theoretically the Imperious Curse can help someone over come irrational fears if used carefully almost like hypnosis. You can't just look at the negatives of something and write the whole thing off."

In fact, he was going to bring that up in their next class and all of his classes. What did he have next? Oh, Revanclaw and Hufflepuff firsties. "Go to your next class, I'm not going to change my mind about the groups or the assignment." He said shooing them out. He noticed Harry giving him odd looks and knew to expect to talk to him later.

He walked up to the chalk board, now how did that go? Oh, yea. He proceeded to write a paragraph on the board and then made a place to vote, Keep or Get Rid Of.

After the firsties arrived he instructed them to read the board and come up and make their vote.

_There is an element in the world that cause mudslides, deterioration of both man made and natural structures, caries diseases, and kills thousands of people every year. Do you believe that this element should be removed from the world?*_

Nearly every single said to get rid of it, and Harry believed that the two who voted to keep it were just doing it to be different.

"So, you all believe, save for you two, that we should get rid of this element?" At the classes nod he continued, "Okay, but then we will all die."

"What?"

"Why?"

He smiled and turned to face them, "Because the element that does all of that is water, good old H2O. And as you may or may not know we can not live without water, in fact, over 60 percent of a person's body is water."

"Now can anyone tell me why I would ask this?" They shook their heads no and he proceeded to tell them about the debates and the theoretical papers. He had them write their persuasive essays and assigned them their teams. He did the same thing for his third year Gryffindor/Slytherin class.

Evan had never realized how monotonous a teacher's life really was. He was so glad it was lunch. Evan left his robes in the class room and made his way down to the Great Hall in jeans and a t-shirt. The t-shirt advertising:

_If you can't fix it with Duck Tape then you haven't used enough!_

He sat down at his seat at the head table ignoring the looks he was receiving. Evan was used to them or at least he was when he was Harry Potter Savior of the Wizarding World yada, yada, ya.

"Intersting shirt." Albus commented eyes twinkling.

"I'm glad you like it headmaster; I'll have to wear another one tomorrow." Evan said smiling.

"It is completely inappropriate attire for a professor at one of the most prestigious schools in the Wizarding world."

"You think? Personally I think it's rather flattering." Snape sent Evan a glare making Evan chuckle. He really had forgotten how fun it was to aggravate people. Of course his favorite three would always be Vernon, Dudley, and certainly Snape.

"Maddening, big headed, brat."

"Awe I love you to Snapey-poo." McGonagall even snorted at that one and Evan sent her a wink.

"You… you…"

"Did I actually make you speechless? Wow, that is the most impressive thing I have ever done!"

"One of us will be dead by the end of the week and it won't be me." Snape glowered.

"Your right perhaps we should meet after class to discuss a treaty?" Evan suggested causally hoping that Snape would realize that he wanted to talk to him in private.

Luckily Snape did pick up on it, "Very well come to my office after classes." And they turned back to their meals to finish eating in silence while the other professors wondered what just happened.

**a/n:** I know this chapter is short, but I'll update again soon, just getting back into the swing of things after being out of town.

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you like it.

*- One of my teachers did something like that in elementary school and it stuck with me. I don't think I worded it just right, but oh well.


	15. chapter 15

I don't own Harry Potter or Teddy Lupin or Remus Lupin or Hermione Granger ect.

**NEED TO KNOW**∞ Ginny dies in the final battle, Fred doesn't ∞Harry has raised Teddy since he was three months old because of Mrs. Tonks death… she was attacked by death eaters ∞ takes place during the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix I will not include a lot of details from the book because I don't feel like typing it all and my copy is at my parents' house

_History is always written wrong, and so always needs rewritten. - George Santayana_.

**Into the Past**

"One of us will be dead by the end of the week and it won't be me." Snape glowered.

"Your right perhaps we should meet after class to discuss a treaty?" Evan suggested causally hoping that Snape would realize that he wanted to talk to him in private.

Luckily Snape did pick up on it, "Very well come to my office after classes." And they turned back to their meals to finish eating in silence while the other professors wondered what just happened.

**Chapter 15: Helping Hand?**

It had been an excruciatingly long day, but it wasn't over yet. He was on his way down to the dungeons to talk to Snape. Evan honestly hoped that the man would have a solution to his problem.

Blimey he was worn out, and this was only the first day. He had expected teaching to be like the DA, but he must have forgotten that he would have more than one class. Add that to all of them trusting him and that most of them hoped for an easy class like they had with Lockhart. It was frustrating to no end. Oh well, he would just have to make the best of it. After all if he failed to teach them to protect themselves so many of them would die in the next few years.

Although he hoped he could end it before it started, he wasn't going to get his hopes up about it. If he had learned anything in the war and his following years as an Auror it was the truth of Murphy's Law: Whatever can go wrong, will go wrong. So he may hope for the best, but he would always plan for the worst case scenario. Why else would someone teach a four year old Occlumency?

Evan arrived at Snape's office and rapped on the door. "Enter," came the silky voice of the Potions Master.

Harry did, "Hello Snape."

"What no jibe? Not using my first name? Don't tell me you really wanted to discuss a truce?" The dark man sneered.

"No, but I thought you might be a little more willing to help me if I played nice." Evan told him with an even voice

"Well, maybe you do have a brain after all. Tell me why would I ever want to help you?"

"Because I need help to kill Voldemort and end the war." Evan said imploringly.

"Then go to the Headmaster."

"No!" He responded sharply.

"Why not?" Snape inquired not showing his surprise at the boy's vehemence.

"Because he was willing to gamble with my life last time! He set me up to walk to my death believing that it was the only way to kill that monster! But, I won't believe that until I have exhausted every other option. I don't want my younger self to think his only purpose in life is to die after having all of his loved ones killed!" Evan said losing his cool. He had been bottling everything up for so long and Dumbledore had been a sore spot for a long time.

"You obviously didn't die last time." Snape returned.

"No, but that was luck nothing more." Evan let out a heavy sigh before continuing. "Do you know what a Horcrux is?"

Snape's eyes widened, "Yes, are you implying that the Dark Lord made one?"

"No, he made seven." Evan said grimly.

"What?" Snape whispered in disbelief.

"The diary that I destroyed in second year was one; I hinted to Dumbledore about a second the ring." Evan said running a hand through his hair. "Then there is Slythrin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup, Revanclaw's Diadem , and Voldemort's snake Nigina. I have gotten the locket, cup, and diadem."

"Oh and you need my help to kill the snake?" He asked disdain clear in his voice.

"No. I When Voldemort came to kill me that night in 1981 he hadn't made Nigina one yet. He was going to use my death to make one, but obviously that didn't go according to plan. Dumbledore believed that when the curse repelled back to him ripping him from his body," Evan paused getting control of his emotions, "Dumbledore believed that part of his soul broke away without him knowing and attached itself to the only living thing in the room, me."

Evan turned to look at Snape, "I have had strange dreams for as long as I can remember, but they became more frequent and vivid. It wasn't until the Christmas of my fifth year that I told anyone, and that was because I saw… I saw Arthur Weasley being fatally attacked while guarding the prophecy." He shook his head to get rid of the memories. "I was seeing inside of Voldemort's and Nigina's heads."

"Dumbledore let me track down and destroy all of the other Horcruxes before telling me I was the final one, that I had to let Voldemort kill me to save my friends, to end the war. But, because of a mixture of ancient and dark magic I didn't die. My mother gave her life for me creating a shield; when Voldemort used my blood to come back he preserved the shield. If I hadn't have died willingly and without even raising my wand in defense, I would have really died instead of just the Horcrux."

"Do you think my younger self can march to death knowing that I didn't die? No, we have to find another way to get rid of it without killing him, and I was wondering that if Dumbledore had told you in the original timeline and gave you time if you could have come up with something better than sending me off like a sheep to be slaughtered."

"I need help Snape. And I don't trust Dumbledore enough to go to him anymore. He has made too many mistakes where I'm concerned. He tries to protect me too hard me, but at the same time he was willing to let me suffer at the Dursley's and walk to the slaughter."

"Suffer at the Dursley's?"

"Not all my scars are from Voldemort." Evan said not willing to say anything more on the subject.

"I see," Snape replied pouring the two of them glasses of Firewhisky. He took a sip then looked back to Evan, "I will see what I can come up with."

"That's all I ask." Evan said relieved.

"You implied earlier that you knew of my reason for switching sides, were you bluffing?" Snape asked causally.

"No it wasn't. I wasn't honest when I told you that Dumbledore told me to walk to my death. If I don't change things then next summer Draco Malfoy will be marked and ordered to kill Dumbledore. Dumbledore will order you to do it for him to prevent damage to Draco's soul and to insure your place in the inner circle."

"None of the Order will trust you, but Dumbledore tells you I have to die. He doesn't tell you why, just instructs you to pass along the message. I found you during the final battle, you were dying and you gave me your memories. Memories of my mother, of why you became a spy and of when Dumbledore told you that I had to die. I haven't told anyone, not even Ron and Hermione. I didn't think you would want them to know even after your death."

"That is surprising."

"I'm not my father; I saw how he treated you in my fifth year. It wasn't right; I would apologize to you for what he did, but I don't think you would accept that."

"How did you see how he treated me in your fifth year?" Snape asked curious. This was nothing of what he was expecting when he invited the Gryffindor to his office. The information was staggering and then there was the fact that he was acting completely unexpected. He was not acting arrogant, nor was he trusting blindly. The fact that he did not trust this with the headmaster was intriguing to say the least.

"You were teaching me Occlumency, and I doubt that I need to tell you how spectacularly well that went." Evan said sarcastically. "You left me alone in your office with a pensive. I'm sure you can guess what happened, after all I am a Gryffindor."

"So, you invaded my privacy." Snape sneered.

"Yes, but I was disturbed by what I saw. It bothered me for weeks before I confronted Sirius and Remus. They tried to tell me that it was a mistake, justified it by saying that they were young. That's when I pointed out that they were my age when the incident after that owls exam. They told me they regretted their actions and knew they were wrong, but couldn't change anything."

"That was the first time I had ever been ashamed of who my father was. I questioned every time someone compared me to my father of whether or not it was a good thing. In a way it's good to know. Now he is not some idyllic dream, but a real person flaws and all. It took me a long time to see it that way though."

"So, you do not believe your father was such a perfect person anymore?"

"Not at all. He made mistakes, and so did my mum. She shouldn't have abandoned her friendship with you just because of what you called her when you were embarrassed."

"You are wrong I was the one at fault there." Snape said shaking his head. "And I don't need your pity for your father's actions against me."

"You don't have it. I know what it's like. My cousin treated me the same way my father treated you," Evan told him shaking his head. "And as far as my mother goes, yea you shouldn't have called her that, but she should have forgiven you."

"It wasn't the first time that I wronged her." Snape said sadly.

"So? Do you know how many times I have yelled at Ron and Hermione? How many times I pushed then away? How many times their lives, their families' lives have been put in danger because of me? They never gave up on me, never left my side save a few arguments that got out of hand. I don't know what I would have done without them. My mother should have stood by you. Do believe that if she had you would have joined the Death Eaters?"

"No, probably not." Snape said contemplatively.

"I know you like to idealize her, but she was human and made mistakes."

"You are not what I expected." Snape told him the thought that had been running threw his head all evening.

"No, I wouldn't think that I was." Evan replied taking another sip of his drink finishing the glass.

"You know I can act no differently towards Harry or yourself?" He asked raising an eyebrow in question.

Evan nodded as he got up to leave. He still had an hour until dinner and he wanted to relax and play with Teddy. He suspected that after dinner Harry would be in his office asking questions.

**a/n:** Two chapters back the song was from _Wonder Pets_ and the following people get two brownie points for guessing it: peruser; Kathryn Marie Black; Tomboyzrock; Sunset on Heartache; Ryu Waru; JameseMalfoy; iluvJCB444; Mary Alice Cullen95; ImAParrotDontEatMe; gummybear1396


	16. chapter 16

I don't own Harry Potter or Teddy Lupin or Remus Lupin or Hermione Granger ect.

**NEED TO KNOW**∞ Ginny dies in the final battle, Fred doesn't ∞Harry has raised Teddy since he was three months old because of Mrs. Tonks death… she was attacked by death eaters ∞ takes place during the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix I will not include a lot of details from the book because I don't feel like typing it all and my copy is at my parents' house

_History is always written wrong, and so always needs rewritten. - George Santayana_

**Into the Past**

"No, I wouldn't think that I was." Evan replied taking another sip of his drink finishing the glass.

"You know I can act no differently towards Harry or yourself?" He asked raising an eyebrow in question.

Evan nodded as he got up to leave. He still had an hour until dinner and he wanted to relax and play with Teddy. He suspected that after dinner Harry would be in his office asking questions.

**Chapter 16 **

Evan practically ran to his rooms. They had been decorated similarly to Gryffindor Tower with a red and gold color scheme. There were two chairs on either side of a love seat all pointing at the fireplace, but angled enough to see the rest of the room. There were six doors on the other side of room as the fireplace, a bed room for each of them and a bathroom to share.

Evan's and Teddy's rooms were connected as where Tonks' and Remus' an idea of Evan's that he thought was brilliant. Each of them had decorated their own room. Evan decided to express his Slytherin side with soft greens and a touch of silver for accenting. Teddy used electric blue and orange; the colors clashed, but it was Teddy's choice and he was excited about it. Remus chose earth tones, and Tonks used her favorite bright pink. Sirius decided to stick with Gryffindor colors.

Once getting there he saw Teddy playing on the floor with Padfoot. "Hey guys, how was your day kiddo?"

"It was lots and lots and lots o fun!" Teddy yelled jumping up and down.

"Well, I'm sorry you had such a rotten day." Evan said in a serious voice and Teddy broke out in a fit of giggles. Evan smiled he loved making Teddy laugh. Right after the war, Teddy was the only one that could make him smile, and he did it without ever trying. Still, when Evan got into his bouts of grief and self-pity Teddy was the only one that could bring him out of it.

He really hoped Snape could come up with something; it would end the war sooner and hopefully save Harry the grief. He now had the cup, diadem, and the locket, but he still had to destroy them. It would do no one any good to keep them locked up in his trunk. The best way would be to use the sword, but he didn't want to get Dumbledore suspicious, so maybe he should sneak down to the chamber and swipe a couple of fangs. He should also get Snape to go with him; the man could dissect the snake's carcass and gather valuable ingredients.

"We played lots of games and Paddy played fetch wif me!" Teddy told his dad. Evan nodded and pretended to be excited where he should be as the little boy rambled about his day and hopes to go exploring the castle.

Remus walked into the room and smiled at the sight of the little boy talking excitably to Evan with Sirius chasing his tail a few feet away. CRASH! Sirius had run into the coffee table knocking the vase of flowers onto the floor. Teddy screamed and Evan jumped up swing Teddy onto his hip and whipping out his wand.

Sirius tucked his tail between his legs and let out a pathetic whimper. Evan's body sagged in relief once his brain caught up with what happened, "It's alright Snuffles." Evan waved his wand and cleaned up the mess. "Why don't you go get ready for dinner Ted?" He suggested nudging the boy to the bathroom.

"How was your first day?" Remus asked sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Long. How did you do it?" Evan asked and Remus chuckled. Sirius transformed and took a seat on the other chair and Evan stretched out on the love seat. "I mean it's just so repetitive especially since they had such an inconsistent. I have to re-teach first year spells. I mean I remember that the only teachers that I actually learned in defense were 3rd, 4th, and although loath to admit it 6th year."

"Why are you loathed to admit you learned something 6th year?" Sirius asked amused at Evan's antics.

"Because Snape taught," Evan mumbled.

Sirius started to splutter. "Hey Sirius," Harry called lifting his head. "Stay away from curtains, k?"

Remus burst out laughing and Sirius threw his hands up in frustration, "Why do I have to stay away from curtains? There is nothing dangerous about curtains! As deranged as my mother was I doubt, she was sick enough to charm the curtains to attack me!"

Evan bit his lower lip having an internal debate. Deciding that he couldn't bare Sirius dying because he wouldn't take him seriously, he decided to come clean, "Did Dumbledore ever mention what we were guarding in the Department of Mysteries?"

"No, just said that there was information there that could be devastating to our side if Voldemort were to get his hands on it." Remus told him leaning forward.

"Ok, well, inside the DOM is the Hall of Prophecies, and there happens to be one there about Voldemort and myself." Sirius inhaled sharply and Remus straitened his back, "The thing is only a person that the prophecy is about can get it." Evan waited for this to sink in before continuing, "last time he tricked me in to going, and well the Hall of Prophecies isn't the only thing in there."

"Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and Neville all insisted that they come with me. Once I picked it up we were surrounded by a dozen death eaters. We fought and ran. Hermione got hit by a purple hex from Doholovo; Ron got hit with an intoxication charmed and then summoned a brain that attacked him. Ginny broke her ankle, and Luna got hit with a stunner. Once it was down to just me and Neville the Order arrived, you were both there. Everyone was fighting, and Neville and I were trying to escape."

"The prophecy broke with no one hearing it. You were fighting Bellatrix."

"Good, I hope I creamed her!" Sirius smiled.

"You taunted her and lost your concentration. She hit you with a stunner."

"That's not too bad," Remus interjected.

"We were in the death room. You fell into the Veil of Death," Evan told him looking straight in Sirius' eyes. They got wide and he swallowed hard. Evan turned to look Remus in the eye, "I was going to run in after him, but you held me back telling me it was too late." His voice held no blame and Evan knew that Remus was right to hold him back.

"Dumbledore came and gathered up the death eaters, but Lestrange escaped. I ran after her, and used the Crucio on her." Evan told them looking at the ground, not brave enough to see their reactions, "It didn't work properly, but it wasn't the last time I used it either."

"Dumbledore portkeyed me to his office and locked me in. He knew the Prophecy's contents and wouldn't let me leave until I heard him out, allowed him to explain. I trashed a good bit of his office."

Just then Teddy walked back in the room and Evan burst out laughing. Teddy apparently tried to take a bubble bath because he was covered in suds even over his clothes.

"Did you have a bit of trouble?" Remus asked and Teddy pouted.

"You certainly have your hands full don't you?" Sirius asked Evan.

"And I love every minute of it." Evan said still smiling at the little boy. "Come on suds let's get you cleaned up and ready for diner."

After Evan and Teddy left the room Remus turned to Sirius, "What do you think?"

"I think my godson is an amazing person. I think that he went through way too much and I don't know how to make up for it. I'm worried about him using the unforgivable, and mostly depressed because I was never cleared."

"Yea, I agree with you on all of that. Plus I think Evan blames himself for your death."

"What gives you that idea?" Sirius asked alarmed.

"The look in his eyes."

The four of them made their way to the Great Hall shortly after, Sirius as a dog. They took their seats at the head table. Remus was sitting beside Snape, Evan sitting next to McGonagall, and Teddy sitting next to Evan swinging his feet back and forth with Padfoot sitting on the floor next to him.

There a lot of the girls were commenting on how cute he was. Evan and Snape ignored each other all together. It was a quiet diner and nothing unexpected happened except that Teddy's fork slipped causing a potato and a few peas to fly across Evan, who had dodged with spectacular reflexes, and hit McGonagall. The hall was stunned into silence and Teddy looked up at McGonagall sheepishly while she sat there in shock, "Sorry Aunt Minnie."

McGonagall blinked in surprise at the term and Evan lost control laughing yet again at the mischief his little Teddy Bear could cause.

Evan shooed Teddy, Remus, and Sirius off telling them he would meet them back in their rooms later and made his way to his office to wait for Harry to confront him. Surprisingly Harry was waiting outside of his office door for him, "I thought you might stop by."

Harry nodded and followed Evan into the office. "What did you mean about learning the Dark Arts?" Harry blurted out with Gryffindor bluntness.

Evan gave a small smile, "I used to think that Dark equaled evil, and that's not always true. We will have debates about that in the future, right now don't worry about it."

Harry scoffed, "And here I thought you knew me.

Evan laughed, "I do, I AM you. I sometimes get so obsessed with fighting the Dark Witches and Wizards and finding out what others don't want me to know that I forget to fill in everyone else. You do it too, just ask Ron and Hermione. We grew up completely on our own independent, not relying on anyone, only to come here and meet the two best friends we could hope for."

"How… how are you handling them not being here?" Harry asked nervously. Evan knew he was upset about Cedric but thought that he hadn't considered pushing his friends away until after Sirius died, but maybe he was wrong.

"It's hard and I miss them, but I'm dealing. I'm getting closer with Bill, we have been hanging out with a lot, but it's hard not having them here."

"What's with the debate?" Harry asked

"It'll get people to really think about what they want and what they believe in. Too many people just go along with what there told. How many people believe you're crazy just because the _Prophet _says so?" Evan asked he always hated people that just followed along with everyone else. Even in his time people just did what he said because of all the titles he had and it drove him nuts.

"You know Hermione's pissed that she has to argue for the enslavement of elves right?"

"Yea, I know, but they are house elves for a reason and hopefully she will realize that. Instead of trying to free them she should work on getting them rights, but she'll figure it out eventually."

"You really think you can stop Malfoy from becoming a death eater?"

"I have no idea, but I'll try my best." Evan told him honestly.

Harry nodded, "I've been meditating like you suggested. You were right about Dumbledore ignoring me." He added the last part sadly.

"I know, but it'll get better, hopefully sooner rather than later." He really wanted to stop the deaths and prevent the pain that happened in the original time line.

They continued to chat for a while Evan filling Harry in on some things that no one wanted him to know. Evan told Harry that there was something in the Department of Mysteries that Voldemort was going to try and trick him into getting. Harry vented about classmates treating him like he was insane, avoiding him because they were scared, and worst of all the pointing and whispering that seemed to follow him wherever he went.

**a/n: **I'm sorry for the wait in updating, my brother had emergency surgery and I went home to help them take care of their baby girl while he was recovering.

The next chapter will have the debate!


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Harry Potter or Teddy Lupin or Remus Lupin or Hermione Granger ect.

**NEED TO KNOW**∞ Ginny dies in the final battle, Fred doesn't ∞Harry has raised Teddy since he was three months old because of Mrs. Tonks death… she was attacked by death eaters ∞ takes place during the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix I will not include a lot of details from the book because I don't feel like typing it all and my copy is at my parents' house

_History is always written wrong, and so always needs rewritten. - George Santayana_

**Into the Past**

They continued to chat for a while Evan filling Harry in on some things that no one wanted him to know. Evan told Harry that there was something in the Department of Mysteries that Voldemort was going to try and trick him into getting. Harry vented about classmates treating him like he was insane, avoiding him because they were scared, and worst of all the pointing and whispering that seemed to follow him wherever he went.

**Chapter 17**

"House elves can think and feel for themselves! They are not animals to be dominated and controlled" Harry argued.

"They needed to be bonded or else they die. They feed off of our magic and in return aide wizards in daily task such as cleaning." Hermione stated calmly. This assignment had been an eye opener for her. She had no idea before this that they needed wizarding magic to live for more than two years. When she had questioned Dobby about this he admitted to bonding with Harry without his knowledge. Understandably Hermione was quite upset, but she was even more upset when she discovered that it was common knowledge amongst old wizarding family's that had elves that they needed their magic, which meant that Barty Crouch knew that he was sentencing Winky to death!

Her other teammates pretty much let her take over the research and followed her instruction except for the Slytherins who wanted to know why they should listen to a filthy mudblood. After long hours they decided to each do their own research and then put together in the end. Their team decided to name themselves Power Rangers. Of course the purebloods on the team had no idea of the muggle significant to the name and those in the know elected not to tell them.

The debate had all ready been raging for half an hour much to their teacher's obvious amusement. In fact, he seemed to encourage their arguing because whenever one side got to calm he would goad them into another argument. The team that Harry and Malfoy were on, had just as many problems arguing each other as they did arguing against their opponents. They had named themselves Wizarding Wizes.

Evan contemplates as his students argued back and forth. The days had passed surprisingly quickly. Teddy was enjoying the time he got to spend with his biological parents, and he enjoyed spending time with those he had loved and lost. It was heart breaking and it tore him up inside constantly reminding him the consequences if he were to fail and even worse how he could make things a thousand times worst with one slip, one miss calculation.

He had a tally going in his head at all times. Evan had taken care of the locket, cup, and now the diadem. Harry had taken care of the diary without knowing it, and Evan had turned Dumbledore's attention to the ring. But that still left the snake and Harry's scar and of course Snake Face himself.

The horcruxes had been harder to destroy than he had originally thought, although they certainly had been easier to attain this time around. Evan was consumed with morbid thoughts and fears of destruction. His nightmares that had lessened since the war, but never dispersed came back full force. Every morning he woke in a cold sweat trembling. It took so much of his energy to suppress the demons that threaten to take over his being.

Evan didn't want anyone to know about his nightmares, but he wasn't sure how successful he was at deceiving them. All it took for the Ron and Hermione of his time to take one glimpse of him to know he had spent a night disturbed by nightmares. Snape of course always had the ability to tell when he was lying. But, then Evan reminded himself that to these people he wasn't Harry Potter, HE was Evan McFly.

He was a shadow of this Harry Potter. It was amazing how much he had changed without even realizing it. How much his friends had changed over the years. Thinking back, it wasn't surprising, not after all that they had been through. They had suffered so much. Nearly dieing over and over again. They had all witnessed those that they cared about murdered in front of them. They had been tortured. Neville had said it the Death Eater's had use the Crutaitus as punishment. Evan couldn't allow those things to take place again.

When Evan's sleepless nights weren't because of vividly gruesome all consuming nightmares they were because he volunteered to take a shift guarding the prophecy. And, then there were the plans he was making and implementing. He had been playing on how to bring Voldemort's return out in the open where no one could deny it, but he was having trouble coming up with a proper plan for it.

He was making progress in making everyone nervous about his other alternate identity. Lord Hogwarts donated to various charities and had the Minister's ear, but no one could understand what he planned to do with that ear. He never mentioned Voldemort or a muggle agenda, but he also did not proclaim pureblood rights. He was slowly easing his way into Lucius Malfoy's life, taking his spot next to the Minister, but acting like he had no idea that he was doing it. He acted friendly to the Death Eater knowing that Voldemort would want someone as influential and rich as Lord Hogwarts.

Evan hoped that this would be his way in. If he could hold out until after the snake visits the Department of Mysteries then got invited to a Death Eater meeting? Well sufficed to say the war would end with minimal casualties.

Shaking the cobwebs out of his head, Evan turned his attention back to the debate just in time to hear Malfoy launch a speech.

"Although house-elves require being bonded to wizards to live it doesn't mean that wizards should treat them as slaves. They are extremely powerful and bond with wizards to stabilize that power! In ancient times when the first bond was created it was to be a mutual benefit to both the elf and the wizard. They were to be companions relying on each other. It was wizards that twisted the bond to slavery and have taken advantage of what their ancestors had originally planned!"

Yes, this was a good idea. This whole debate thing would get all of them to THINK, instead of relying on what others say as truth. He had a long list of things they needed to debate. "Alright," Evan called, "classes about to end so we'll stop here. The purpose of these debates isn't to come to a conclusion, but to think of the sides and arguments. Remember your papers on uses of first year defensive spells is due Monday and for the next debate the Power Rangers will argue against the Statue of Secrecy and the Wizarding Wizes for it. Class dismissed."

Evan watched as they gathered their things to leave, but noticed the Trio lagging behind. He knew that the debates were small, but right now he needed the teams to build bonds with each other before they got into the heavy subjects. In a few weeks he intended to have them over whether or not Voldemort was back. And from their he would go into if it was okay to use the Dark Arts, Muggleborn vs. pureblood, and of course the is joining Voldemort the right thing to do. Of course he would throw some light hearted debates in like what came first the chicken or the egg and which is more dangerous a horned snorkack or a snuffaluffagus.

Harry, Ron and Hermione approached his desk after the class left. Evan smiled at them, "How's the meditating going?"

"Fine," Harry said.

"We, were, uh, wondering if you could tell us ?" Harry finished in a rushed voice. Ron and Hermione looked nervous, but determined to get an answer.

"You want to know what the Order is guarding in the Department of Ministries at the Ministry of Magic? You want to know what Voldemort might try to lore you out of school and into the Ministry for?" Evan asked causing them to gap at him. He had thought it over. If Dumbledore had told him more he would have been more prepared and it could have saved lives. He would try to change things as little as possible, but he knew things were already different and it would be a good idea to have the Trio on guard and know what they were up against. Lord knows they wouldn't just be content to be ignorant like the Order was. Evan waved his wand and put up the wards he had used many times before. It seemed that when the Horcrux that lived in him was destroyed he gain unmentionable power that took a long time for him to get used to.

"What I am about to tell you can go no further than this room," he told them in a serious voice. "Inside of the Department of Mysteries is the Hall of Prophecies. Now I'm sure you can guess what the weapon is. It is knowledge. The knowledge of a prophecy about Harry and Voldemort."

"What does it say?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_ Evan repeated the prophecy that had haunted him for so long.

"As it stands it can be talking about either of us, because we both fit the criteria and since I've already have done it I'm going to try and do it again, but you need to be ready if I fail. Learn as much as you can. Study knew spells and ways to use them and practice dueling. Ask Dobby where a good place would be." The trio nodded each in their own reflections as they left.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Harry Potter or Teddy Lupin or Remus Lupin or Hermione Granger ect.

**NEED TO KNOW**∞ Ginny dies in the final battle, Fred doesn't ∞Harry has raised Teddy since he was three months old because of Mrs. Tonks death… she was attacked by death eaters ∞ takes place during the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix I will not include a lot of details from the book because I don't feel like typing it all and my copy is at my parents' house

_History is always written wrong, and so always needs rewritten. - George Santayana_

**Into the Past**

"What does it say?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_ Evan repeated the prophecy that had haunted him for so long.

"As it stands it can be talking about either of us, because we both fit the criteria and since I've already have done it I'm going to try and do it again, but you need to be ready if I fail. Learn as much as you can. Study new spells and ways to use them and practice dueling. Ask Dobby where a good place would be." The trio nodded each in their own reflections as they left.

**Chapter 18**

Days turned into weeks and into months. Before anyone realized it was the end of October in fact the next day was Halloween. Teddy was sitting up in his bed. It was way passed his bedtime and normally he would be fast asleep, but he was worried about his dad.

No one else had noticed, but Teddy did. He saw how pale his dad was how the circles under his eyes got darker each morning and he definitely noticed him eating less than normal. If they were at home Teddy would have called Aunt 'Mione and Uncle Ron, but they weren't here and he couldn't call him.

Teddy knew he had to tell someone, but he didn't know who. Right now he could hear the muffled cries of his dad in the throes of another nightmare. They had talk about dad's nightmares before just enough for him to know they were about the war.

"Sirius!"

Teddy heard his daddy's desperate plea and decided that it was enough. He got out of his bed and went to the living room. He looked between the doors of the other three adults wondering which one would help his daddy the best. Then he remembered the name that he had just called out and decided that that was the man that he should get.

Teddy shuffled to Sirius' door and paused for a moment. What if he didn't help him? What if this only made things worse? He shook his head and knocked softly on the door. He knew that Sirius wouldn't have heard it even if he had been awake.

Teddy opened the door slowly. It creaked open and He walked into the darkened room. He went to the bed where the dark haired man laid asleep his mouth gaping and drooling slightly on his pillow. Teddy lifted his hand and poked the man's forehead.

Sirius shuffled in his sleep trying bat the hand away, but Teddy kept poking him until Sirius opened his eyes. He opened the right eye first followed by the left. "Shouldn't you be asleep kiddo?" He asked in a sleep ridden voice.

Teddy nodded silently.

Sirius lifted his head up, "What's wrong?" He couldn't fathom for the life of him why the kid came to him.

"Daddy's having another nightmare," Teddy whispered.

Sirius blinked, "Another?"

The little boy nodded again, "he has 'em a lot more here than at home."

Evan had nightmares and apparently that weren't all that rare. Sirius got up. He would go comfort Evan and see if he could find out what the nightmares were about and how frequent and if he could help bring an end to them.

He led the little boy out of his room and went to Remus'. He didn't stop or knock, just opened the door and walked in. "Moony?"

"Hmm… arg…" Was the indistinguishable noise the werewolf made.

"Moony, wake up," Sirius called again.

"Wha you wan Siri?"

"Teddy woke me up. Evan's having a nightmare."

"So, you got me up too?"

"Yup, you need to take care of Teddy so I can take care of Evan."

"Hmfp" Remus said as he sat up. He looked at the little boy standing next to the pajama clad Sirius. "Come on," he gestured for the little boy to come to him.

Teddy ran over and crawled under the covers with Remus. "How 'bout I tell you a story and you go back to sleep?" Teddy nodded and Remus hummed for a bit before starting the story, "There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight -"

Sirius closed the door and went over to Evan's. He opened the door only to be welcomed with agonist moans that tugged at his heart strings.

"Mum… Dad… No don't…"

Sirius walked over to the bed startled at how young he looked. The hair might be a different color and length, but that was Harry on the bed. "Evan," he called gently. "Harry," he called again when receiving no reaction to the first attempt. He reached out and touched the young man's shoulder planning to give it a little shake, but as soon as he came in contact Evan sat straight up. His eyes were wild and panic stricken. "Calm down, everything is going to be okay."

"Wha… Whas goin on?" Evan asked.

"Teddy woke me up said you were having a nightmare," Sirius told him in a relaxed voice as he sat down on the bed. Evan looked alarmed at the door that joined his room to the little boy's. "Don't worry. I sent him to Remus. He is hearing a bedtime story and then back to sleep."

"Okay, good," Evan replied nodding.

"Now why don't you tell me what your nightmare was about?" He asked nonchalantly.

"I… It was nothing." He said shaking his head.

"Really? Seems to me that you are having nightmares frequently. That means they aren't 'nothing'," Sirius said giving him a stern look. "Come on Harry, tell me what's bugging you," he pleaded.

"Don't do this…" Evan begged.

"You needed to talk to someone, if not me…" He paused for a moment. "If not me then, tell me who and I'll get them."

Evan sighed, "It's… nothing really." At a stern look from Sirius he continued, "Just about the war. You know people dying, being tortured. That kind of thing."

"And you blame yourself for these deaths?" Sirius said more than asked.

"If it wasn't for me they wouldn't be dead! If I had been faster and smarter…" He trailed off.

Sirius pulled him into a hug, "Why do you blame yourself for things you have no control over?" he asked himself. "Is it because of those rotten relatives?" Feeling Evan stiffen in his hold he continued, "What did they do to you, pup?" He shook his head, that didn't matter now. "None of that was your fault. You made the best decisions you could with the knowledge you had."

"So many people died!"

"I know, I know." For the first time in a long time Evan found himself crying. Not just crying, but bawling his eyes out. He clutched Sirius and held onto him like he was the only thing keeping him grounded. Sirius held onto him just as tightly. He let the young man cry on him. He let him mourn all those that he had lost. He held him as his sobs quieted into hiccups and until he became hushed into silence. The whole time he whispered comforting words to him hoping that it helped if even only a little. Once Evan's breath evened out and Sirius was sure he had fallen asleep, he laid him back into bed and tucked him in. Sirius wiped away the tear tracks that stained the young man's face.

Then Sirius conjured a chair and sat down. He fell asleep watching as Evan got the first restful night's sleep he had in months.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Harry Potter or Teddy Lupin or Remus Lupin or Hermione Granger ect.

**NEED TO KNOW**∞ Ginny dies in the final battle, Fred doesn't ∞Harry has raised Teddy since he was three months old because of Mrs. Tonks death… she was attacked by death eaters ∞ takes place during the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix I will not include a lot of details from the book because I don't feel like typing it all and my copy is at my parents' house

_History is always written wrong, and so always needs rewritten. - George Santayana_.

**Into the Past**

"I know, I know." For the first time in a long time Evan found himself crying. Not just crying, but bawling his eyes out. He clutched Sirius and held onto him like he was the only thing keeping him grounded. Sirius held onto him just as tightly. He let the young man cry on him. He let him mourn all those that he had lost. He held him as his sobs quieted into hiccups and until he became hushed into silence. The whole time he whispered comforting words to him hoping that it helped if even only a little. Once Evan's breath evened out and Sirius was sure he had fallen asleep, he laid him back into bed and tucked him in. Sirius wiped away the tear tracks that stained the young man's face.

Then Sirius conjured a chair and sat down. He fell asleep watching as Evan got the first restful night's sleep he had in months.

**Chapter 19**

Evan was embarrassed. The previous night he had had a nightmare bad enough to wake up his surrogate son, and then he cried his eyes out on the shoulder of a man he had already grieved for. He hated being weak and that was how he felt. Evan had already lived through this. He had handled it just fine then, had never cried himself to sleep like a little baby. What was wrong with him? Sirius probably thought he was some little nancey boy. Maybe, Uncle Vernon was right? No!

He had put all of their insults behind him. He was better than this. It didn't matter what anyone thought about him. All that mattered was saving those he cared about from the war and keeping Teddy safe and happy. Evan told himself trying to shake off the plaguing thoughts as he walked to breakfast early in the morning.

He had awoken that morning to find Sirius in a chair by his bed and Teddy asleep in bed with Remus. He left the teaching suit without waking any of them. It was early and he hoped he could get through breakfast without running into anyone. It hurt to realize that no one here knew him well enough to notice his suffering. Except Teddy. It was a sad day that a child was able to spot just how messed up he was.

Finally he reached the head table and fixed himself some toast and jam with a steaming cup of earl grey. Alas his alone time was not meant to be. Luckily for Evan it was Snape that intruded his private tea solace. The man was many things, but a vivacious conversationalist wasn't one of them.

"Snape," nodded his head at the man in acknowledgement.

"McFly," the man responded inturn. The duo continued in silence for several minutes before Snape broke the silence. "It would be beneficial to my research if I would be able to test possible theories on a similar subject."

Evan froze with the cup halfway to his mouth, "I might be able to attain a similar… subject shortly before Christmas break." His mind going straight to Nigina, instead of killing her straight off, he would stun her and bring her to Snape for experimentation. Normally her would not condone a doing such a thing to another living creature, but two reason that he was willing to do so were that the snake was already corrupted by the piece of Voldemort's soul and because it would be the only way to test if something could kill the horocrux without killing Harry. Besides this might be the perfect way to lure Snake face out of hiding. Of course if it does that then Snape's spy days are over, but hopefully he won't need to be one for very much longer.

"Very well, that will give me time to harm out a few theories." Both men were oblivious of the attention they were attracking. Although not many students were in the Great Hall there were a few early risers and those that left homework for the last minute. And those students were intrigued to find one of the all time favorite instructors being sociable with their most hated of all time.

Slowly the room began to fill as more people began to get ready for class. The rumor about Snape and McFly getting along flew widely and quickly causing Dumbledore's eye twinkle, twinkle at full force.

Mid way through breakfast the owls came into deliver the mail. Evan deftly ignored the hubbub as he opened the paper. He immediately spat out the tea he had just drank at the sight of the headlines. He couldn't believe it. It was absolutely absurd to think that anyone would believe this rubbish, but he had no doubt in his mind that they would. It looked like it was time for Lord Hogwarts to make another appearance.

Evan tried his best to forget the news that had been delivered this morning, while also trying to avoid Sirius in both human and dog form needless to say the day. In addition to that he had an excited third year that blew up half of his class while practicing the reducto curse.

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

Albus sat at his desk a pondered the ever curious Evan McFly. It was odd that he lack interest in the Order meeting when his younger self was so determined to get into them. Of course that could be a case of the grass is always greener. Furthermore, he knew the young man was interested in the war as the ever growing dark circles under his eyes suggested he had experience many sleepless nights since coming to this time.

Albus wondered how he was handling the stress because as far as he knew Evan had yet to speak with anyone about what he was going through and Albus knew that everyone needed someone to vent to.

Maybe Severus would be the chosen confidant after all he too had heard the rumors that before he came to breakfast the two men had shared a pleasant conversation. Or perhaps it would be William Weasley he would confided in the two had become friends these past few months.

Today Evan had acted particularly stressed. Albus wondered what the cause could be. Maybe something happened the previous evening, or he remembered something he previously had not, or just maybe it was this morning's paper that set him on edge.

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

Sirius slowly awoke wondering why he was in a chair and began to rub his sore neck before the last nights events hit him like a freight train. Teddy coming to him in the middle of the night, Evan having a string of nightmares for who knows how long. At the thought his head whipped to the now vacant bed. "Ahh," he cried out at the sudden pain in his neck.

He needed to talk to Evan about what happened last night. Sirius passively wondered if Harry had nightmares as well. One thing was for sure though; he didn't want his young godson to go back to his relatives' that summer.

He wondered out into the suites living room only to pause in the door way. Remus had made breakfast in the kitchenette and Teddy and Tonks were sitting at the table enjoying it. They were goofing off changing their appearances. The little boy was giggling uncontrollably. Remus look at the other two with such love on his face. They looked like the perfect family.

Sirius hoped that Tonks and Remus would see how perfect they were together and work things out quickly. He stood there and watched them for a few minutes before interrupting, "Morning."

"Hey Padfoot," Remus called. "Want some breakfast? Does Evan?"

"Sure, I will. Evan already left." He replied jovially.

"Okay what did I miss?" Tonks asked confused. "First Remus comes out of his room with Teddy and then you're in Evan's room but he's not."

"Daddy had a nightmare," Teddy said calmly.

"He did," she asked surprised at not only Evan's nightmare, but that Teddy wasn't more upset.

The little boy nodded his head, "He has them a lot more here than at home."

"What did he do when he had a nightmare at home?" Sirius asked hoping for some insight as to what actions he should take.

"Aunt 'Mione and Uncle Ron would talk to him," he responded easily. "Aunt 'Mione usually ended up hitting the back of his head and yell at him not to be so dense."

Tonks was first, she tried to stifle he giggles behind her hand, but failed. Sirius fallowed; Remus held out the longest, but the image was just too funny, it didn't help that the other two supposed adults were dying from laughter.

**a/n:** I'm sorry for the wait, and that this is a short chapter, but I promise to update soon. So, what does everybody think? What was in the paper? Any ideas? Brownie points if your right.


End file.
